A Lost Hope
by daily-chan
Summary: The fight continues between Faith and Eucaliptusmon. With most of the others gone it's upon a few to help Izzy defeat their strongest ememy ever! Taishiro. bewarned Character Death, violence, torture. First fic ever made. Beta'd and edited 2008!
1. Chapter 1

**A Lost hope**

Occasion: **For my little Angel friend Sylvie van Grieken 14-08-00--18-04-06. Happy 6th Birthday Little Angel**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of digimon, only in my dreams.

I own nothing except the Bijtmemon and the digidestined of Faith. But digimon belongs to there makers.

I'm not the best writer there is and my spelling or grammatical language is not so good for English isn't my first language, but overlook it please.

**This fic will contain some yaoi, this means boy to boy love. You don't like that then don't read it you do like it**

Have fun reading!

**The Story**

It was a bright and shiny morning in Odaiba. The digidestined all had a day free from school and decided to spend that day in digiworld with their digital friends. A picnic sounded good in everyone's ears and they all collected food from their homes. The group of children met up in the computer classroom of the Odaiba high school and Izzy opened the gate.

"Alright everyone have fun and try not to get into trouble for once."

Yolei looked at him questionable. "Why aren't you going with us?"

Izzy smiled faintly. "Someone has to watch the gate."

He sat down on the chair and looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I can stay with you if you like that." Tai said softly.

"Nah, I'll be fine, go and have some fun."

He squeezed Tai's hand softly and smiled at the older boy.

Tai nodded as Davis activated the gate with his digivice and the group left to the digiworld. Tai send an apologizing smile to Izzy and squeezed his hand back before he left too.

Izzy sighed and shifted a bit till he sat comfortable and opened a book, he could be here for a while…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The digidestined entered the digiworld and saw that their digimon were already waiting for them. They hugged them happily.

"How did you all know that we were coming today?" Ken asked smiling.

Wormmon hugged him and explained. "Izzy has send Gennai an message and he told us."

The others nodded and they walked around till they found a nice place to have their picnic.

They all sat down and pulled their food out of their bags. Soon a conversation had started and they were all laughing and having fun.

"To bad that Izzy didn't want to go with us, he's missing all the fun." T.K stated and smiled.

Tai's face lost his smile and he looked at his feet. "Maybe he wanted to but wasn't able to." He muttered.

Matt looked at him questionable. "What do you mean can't? Why wouldn't he be able to come with us?"

Tai looked up to him and Matt could see the sad expression on his face.

The others noticed the change of mood within Tai and all looked at him.

"Yeah, why didn't he go with us?" Sora asked.

"Come to think of it I only saw Izzy going with us twice." Cody stated softly.

Tai looked at them. "That's something between Izzy and Gennai and that's all I know." He said harsh and gave them a warning glare to shut them up.

The others dropped it returning to there own conversations. Matt and Joe looked at each other clearly knowing Tai knew more then he let them know. But they didn't open their mouths. The good mood soon returned and they forgot about Izzy again. They took a swim and played around a bit.

It was late in the afternoon and they were getting ready to leave when they saw three light balls flying over. With an overwhelming light the balls crashed into the planet on four different locations.

"What was that?" Mimi asked scared.

"No idea, but there were more then one." Tai stood up.

"Let's check it out." The other digidestined stood up as well.

"We have to split up to check them all." Matt said.

Tai turned around to him. "Right, Mimi, Sora you two check out the one by the wood, Kari, T.K, Cody, Yolei you four check out the one that crashed by the river. Davis, Ken you two should check the mountain that was hit. Joe, Matt you two are with me, we'll check out the village. Make sure you check in with the rest every ten minutes."

Tai commanded and the digidestined nodded as they obeyed their leader. They split up and Tai send a message to Izzy on where they were going.

_All right, be careful and watch you're back. Izzy_

Izzy laid his book away and searched for where the light balls had landed. He tracked them so that if they needed help he could easily tell were they were. And then he waited…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tai smiled as he put his communicator away.

He, Matt and Joe hurried there way to the little village. When they reached the small Bukamon village they saw that it was completely destroyed.

Little houses were torn apart leaving only small parts of the houses. Gomamon forced down a sob. "The Bukamon that lived here were so young and peaceful. What did this?"

Joe looked at the crater in the middle of the village. "I have a feeling it has to do with that big white boll lying there." They made there way to the strange ball and stopped at a small distance.

When Tai wanted to take a closer look a alarming sound suddenly attacked there ears and as they covered them the boll started to break. "What's happening?" Matt yelled almost not hearable over the sounds as the ground began to shake…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora and Mimi reached the woods and saw a big crater.

"Wow whatever hit the ground here was pretty strong. We have to be careful." Sora stated.

"Yeah let's go." Mimi followed Sora closer to the boll when several distant alarm sounds reached their ears.

"Where does that come from?" Mimi asked.

"I think it is from the river." She followed Sora's gaze to the river where the alarming sound suddenly stopped again.

A scream was heard and they felt the ground under need them begin to shake.

"What's going on?" Mimi yelled covering her ears when the same alarm sound was heard out of the big boll.

They saw four figures running toward them.

"Sora, Mimi you two get out of there!" Yolei yelled panicked.

She ran down the crater and pulled both confused girls with her, who followed them confused.

"What's going on?" Sora asked yelling.

"We found a big white boll, but it began to break open and a terrible noise was heard. Out of the boll came digimon, strong digimon. They kicked away our digimon like they were bugs." Kari answered while they continued running.

"We need to warn the others." Sora nodded and they ran toward the other locations. But before they could reach them several flying digimon blocked their pad.

"You are not going anywhere till we got what we want." One of the birdlike digimon said with an evil smile.

The digidestined let their digimon digivolve and the battle began………

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Davis and Ken also reached their destination when they heard battle sounds.

"We need to help them!" Davis said knowing it could only mean that their friends were in danger.

Ken nodded but when they tried to go back there pad was blocked by seven large digimon.

"You need to worry about your own health Digiscum."

Davis backed away a bit. Ken moved forward so he was standing next to Davis.

"What do you want?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"We want the power of Faith.

"Who is Faith?" Davis asked but the digimon attacked him full force.

"The digidestined of Faith is with you, give us he power of Faith!"

The Mega Bijtmemon had very big needles and was faster then they thought.

Wormmon took a punch real hard and was thrown against a tree with full force.

Arukenimon appeared together with Mummymon and they laughed as they saw the digidestined in trouble.

"Soon Faith's power will be ours!" Veemon and Wormmon had lots of trouble keeping the way stronger and bigger digimon away from there human partners.

Ken looked around and saw in a little distance most of the other kids being attacked also.

Their digimon too had trouble keeping the digimon away. They were in no position to help them when they were attacked there self. He grabbed his communicator typing a message rapidly calling for help to whoever would hear it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy was looking at the different locations where the digidestined were and was wondering why they had all stopped when he got a message. He looked at his communicator that send through a clear message:

NEED HELP FAST KEN

Izzy stared at the communicator blankly for a sec while conversations he had earlier flashed in front of his mind

_Don't go to digiworld whatever happens Izzy it's too dangerous_

_Why Gennai, I don't understand_

_I can't tell you, just don't go to digiworld no matter what_

_If he say's you can't go to digiworld then he will have a good reason for that _

_Please stay here then_

_I will Tai, I promise_

Izzy sighed and shook away the pleadings not to go to digiworld and grabbed his communicator and digivice.

"Digigate...open." A suddenly warm feeling reached him when he was pulled into the gate, like he was going home.

Ken heard his communicator beep and looked on it on my way, hold on Izzy

"Izzy's on his way, we need to keep standing till he can help us"

Davis looked at him unbelieving. "What on earth can Izzy do for us?"

Ken shrugged. "He's the only one that answered and right now I don't care whose coming as long as someone is coming."

He called Wormmon's name when he saw Mega Kabuterimon flying towards them. He didn't know what Izzy could do for them but at least someone was coming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, I've decided to rework at this entire fic after reading my horrible language in it :P

The major of the fic aint changing, only most grammar mistakes are taken out and some dialog changes, so it's easier to read this fic.

For the sake of this being my very first fic ever, I will not change anything further then that sorry!

Special thanks to **15animefreak15****Jennamarie, Anya-chan, thandi**** and ****breathofdreams** for their support during the original writing time of this fic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of digimon, only in my dreams. If I owned digimon there would have been a lot more adventures of the first Digidestined and there would be a lot of Taishiro.

I own nothing except the Bijtmemon and the digidestined of Faith

But digimon belongs to there makers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izzy reached Digiworld at the same time that Tentomon reached the gate. "Izzy the others are in trouble.

"I know Ken told me we need to help them."

Tentomon nodded when Izzy held up his crest.

"Tentomon digivolve into...Kabuterimon!"

Izzy jumped onto his back and they made there way toward the digidestined.

"I can see Ken and Davis and the others. Who do you want to go help?"

"Ken and Davis are alone, the others have each other."

Kabuterimon nodded and then he made himself ready to attack.

Izzy jumped off his back and ran toward Ken and Davis. Ken looked really happy to see him.

"Thank god you're here."

Izzy smiled softly as he reached them. "Say that again when Tai realizes I'm here."

He looked at his friends and then looked at the digimon. They threw there digimon against the digidestined and turned towards them smiling evilly.

Ken saw from the ground the others still fighting the evil digimon but slowly winning territory towards them but he didn't think they would be on time. They all crawled up to their feet again and looked at the digimon.

Arukenimon appeared out of nowhere with Mummymon and laughed as she spotted Izzy.

"So you finally showed yourself again child of Knowledge."

She clapped in her hands and from out of nowhere hundreds of digimon appeared around them, surrounding them and blocking them from the others.

Davis gasped.

"Where did they all come from?"

Ken looked at Izzy for an answer but the redhead looked with terror and fear in his eyes to the digimon around them.

Arukenimon reached up with her hand to give the sign to attack. Kabuterimon flew up to Izzy to protect his partner.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

All the Bijtmemon did was laugh as the electric attack hit them.

"You'll have to do better then that insect.

"NEEDLETROW." The attack hit Kabuterimon full force and he thrown into the depths of the woods un conscious. The other digimon or digidestined had no time to react before the Bijtmemon attacked them...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kari, Yolei, Cody, T.K, Mimi and Sora were fighting there share of digimon when they saw Ken, Davis and Izzy nearby them.

"When did Izzy get here?" Yolei asked confused.

"Who cares he's here." T.K. answered her as Angemon punched a digimon out of his partners way.

They saw the digimon appear out of nowhere and knew they had to hurry up.

Kari called out her light to give the digimon a bit more strength and slowly they made there way over to the other three breaking through the wall of Bijtmemon.

When they reached them finally they fought against the digimon together but they didn't stand a chance till Tai, Matt and Joe suddenly arrived out of nowhere...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gomen for the short chapter but I didn't have much time to write and I didn't want to keep you waiting. I'll be back soon again if you'll stick to me that is after this lame stuff -

Read and Review please! I love reviews…… -


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of digimon, only in my dreams. If I owned digimon there would have been a lot more adventures and there would be a lot of Taishiro.

I own nothing except the Bijtmemon and the digidestined of Faith

But Digimon belongs to his makers and I don't have money to get sued -

Reviews:

Hi Jenna, yeah I like Izzy a lot too - I think I like him cause he's a smart ass but still so sweet and innocent at the same time and he has a lot more in him then is shown. Hope you'll like a lot of Digimon stories. Good luck!

Jyourakoumi: sorry but I'm not really into Mimi, I'm a very loyal Taishiro fan but maybe I'll find the inspiration to make a Mimi/Izzy fic when I get to know her better.

As for the readers it might be a bit confusing when it comes to the names, I'm from the Netherlands and the names are different here. Joe is Jyou, Lori is Cody, Daisuke is Davis, Miyako is Yolei. Sorry about the confusion.

The story

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt clenched his ears shut. "God it's unbearable!"

Tai looked up enough to see seven large digimon jumping out of the white boll.

"Guy's we are under attack!"

He let Agumon digivolve and so did the other two. With little difficulty they defeated them and came to the conclusion that the others would probably be attacked as well.

They ran back down the hill towards the others.

When they were close by Tai suddenly spotted Izzy with them.

What the hell was he doing in Digiworld?

"Damned!"

Tai took a quicker sprint and ran right past the evil digimon faster then that they could attack him.

He stopped in front of Izzy.

Izzy turned and looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"Tai…I." Tai looked at him and saw that the younger boy was terrified.

"Give me the strength." He whispered and grabbed Izzy's hand.

Izzy's eyes widened a sec with shock before they took a golden glow over them and he closed his hand around Tai's.

A powerful red shield appeared in front of them clearing a path right to the gate.

The digidestined and the evil ones looked at the shield confused.

"What the hell?" Matt looked back at Tai and Izzy.

Izzy was looking at Tai with a strange glow in his eyes but Tai moved his attention from Izzy to him and Joe.

"Matt, Joe take the others to the gate."

Joe turned to look at him confused.

"NOW." He glanced at Izzy and nodded then just like Matt.

"Come on guy's hurry before the shield collapses!"

Matt and Joe forced the confused others to run with then toward the gate.

Tai looked Izzy in the eyes till the younger boy's met him and moved his hand close to his heart.

Guilty Izzy looked up at him. "Tai...I'm sorry."

Tai laid his finger on Izzy's mouth making him stop talking.

"We'll talk about it later Izzy, we need to get you safe first before the shield collapse."

Tears appeared in the younger ones eyes as he nodded and tighten his grip on Tai's hand.

Tai pulled him with him when he ran after the others. Behind them the shield collapsed and the digimon followed them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Joe leaded the others into the gate when they saw Tai and Izzy running half a mile behind them.

"They will never make it!"

"They have to Joe." Matt pushed Joe inside the gate before he could argue and waved at Tai to motion him to hurry up.

Tai didn't seem to notice him as a digimon attacked them and hit him in his back causing him to fall, pulling Izzy down with him.

"Oh god." Matt left the gate and ran back to them.

"Tai...get up." Izzy pulled on Tai's arm but Tai couldn't lift himself up and Izzy wasn't strong enough to get him up.

Matt reached them and grabbed Tai's other arm and together they pulled him to his feet.

"He is out of it, he can't walk." Matt stated.

Izzy looked at Tai and then at the collapsing shield before he looked at Matt.

"Take him to the gate, I'll keep them away as long as I can."

"Izzy...no.please don't...leave me here and get into safety." Tai tried to get out of Matt' grip to stop Izzy but he couldn't.

Izzy smiled sad and lifted Tai's head with his fingers so Tai looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Tai, I'm the reason that they are here, and so I am going to stop them." His eyes shifted to Matt's.

"Promise me you'll keep him safe Matt "Confused Matt nodded wondering what the hell Izzy could do to get them out of there since Tentomon was gone.

"I promise...Izzy…. but you are not strong enough to stop them, I can't…."

Izzy looked back at Tai.

Tears appeared in his eyes as he turned away from them and interrupted him gently.

"Bring him into safety Matt." Matt nodded slowly seeing the determination in Izzy's black eyes and didn't argue further.

"Be careful, I'll come help you as soon as I get Tai safe" He saw Izzy nod and pulled Tai with him as they walked to the gate.

Izzy looked at the digimon that stopped in front of him as the shield disappeared.

They let a horrifying laugh hear and a chill ran down Izzy's spine.

"You're not getting them." They laughed even harder at his words.

"We want you Faith…. and we will have you and when we got you we will kill them just because we want to."

Izzy looked back at his two friends and a golden glow appeared in his eyes again.

"I cannot let you hurt the ones I care for." A stream of red light surrounded Izzy as the digimon attacked but they couldn't pass the red light.

They were thrown backwards when they hit the shield but didn't stop as cries of pain were heard from them.

They threw themselves at the shield over and over again and Izzy had difficulty blocking them.

He took a step back to shield them from attacking Tai and Matt.

He dared a glance backwards and saw that Matt and Tai had reached the gate.

"Thank god." He released the shield a few moments later when the Bijtmemon were thrown backwards and ran to the gate followed closely by the angry group of Bijtmemon……….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt let out a sigh as he pulled Tai with him.

"Please help Izzy…. leave me here."

"Sorry buddy can't do that, I promised Izzy to keep you safe." He shifted Tai's weight a bit more to his shoulder.

For such a thin boy he sure was heavy.

"Please Matt...you don't know…you…. you don't…"

He lost his voice in his sobs as he let himself being dragged along with Matt unable to walk on his own fast enough.

Matt walked quicker and quicker not daring to stop or look back at his young friend.

When they reached the gate he finally dared a look back at Izzy and he saw a red light surrounding the boy.

"Izzy is using that…is that what they are looking for?" He asked himself when he saw that the digimon didn't pay any attention to them but attacked Izzy full force.

Tai looked up but didn't answer him.

"Please be careful Izzy."

Matt turned his attention back to the gate and saw to his shock that the gate was closing.

He looked back at Izzy who was by then running toward them at full speed.

"IZZY HURRY, THE GATE IS CLOSING!" Izzy looked up and waved for them to go in.

Matt looked past him and saw the Bijtmemon following him closely.

"Why do they want Izzy so badly? I don't understand." He asked himself as he moved to run back to Izzy and leave Tai at the gate when the younger boy was tackled by an attack of Mummymon.

He fell on the ground unmoving as the Bijtmemon reached him.

Tai yelled his name but before he or Matt could do anything to help Izzy they were pulled into the gate and they lost the sight of the young boy.

Tai and Matt closed their eyes to protect them from the light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tai felt that he hit the ground of the computer room and opened his eyes.

The other digidestined stood around them and Kari kneeled down by Tai.

"Tai...you're alright!"

Tai didn't answer her but stood up as fast as he could and turned to the gate.

"Open the gate, Izzy is still there!"

T.K. looked at him with compassion.

"We can't Tai… The gate closed behind us, we tried to open it but our digivices didn't let us open it."

Tai stared at the gate not believing T.K.' words.

He held his digivice in front of the computer screen.

"Digigate open!"

Nothing happened and Tai repeated his request a few times before tears jumped in his eyes.

"Oh god Izzy...Gate open!... Please open."

T.K. laid his hand on Tai's back as tears ran down Tai's cheeks.

"We'll find a way to get him back."

Matt stood up as well and looked at the screen of the computer where only a closed gate was seen on.

"He's hurt and they were after him, not us." He looked at Tai questionable.

"What was going on, why did they want Izzy so badly?"

Tai looked from the screen to Matt. Teary brown eyes looked into his own blue ones and he sighed.

"Because Izzy has powers that non of us has." He admitted slowly.

Ken looked at him, suddenly understanding.

"Faith...the power of Faith...Izzy is..."

"The digidestined of Faith...yeah." Tai confirmed.

Everybody looked at Tai shocked.

"There…is another digidestined?...why didn't you tell us?"

Tai sat down on the chair and pulled his hand through his hair in raw anger.

"Because Gennai said it would be to dangerous T.K. Every evil digimon out there wants Izzy's powers, the power of the digidestined of Faith. He said it would be to dangerous to tell you guy's…and I was foolish enough to believe him."

Ken looked at the ground ashamed.

"I…I called him……...it's…it's my fault he is locked up in Digiworld."

Davis put a hand on his shoulders as silent tears started to form in Ken's eyes.

"You didn't know. He should have told us. Then you would have never called for him."

He looked at Tai accusing but Tai just closed his eyes to take there voices away as he walked to the door.

"Tai where are you going?" Kari asked quietly.

"I need to find a way to get Izzy back, there has to be a way."

He walked out of the computer room leaving the others.

Joe sighed as he stood up as well and walked to the door.

"Tai is right there has to be a way… there just has to be." He said softly, no ready to think of Izzy as lost.

Matt nodded and walked to him laying his hand on his shoulder.

"We will find it Joe, I won't rest until he's back."

With that they walked out and the others slowly left as well.

Knowing that Izzy was in the hand of Arukenimon but not knowing if he was still alive ore death...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All right! Another chapter reedited. I honestly have to admit I'm horrified by now forever…. please tell me if it's better this way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Yada, Yada, Yada, the same as before.

Reviews:

Jenna: Hey Jenna, don't worry, everything will turn out all right - I never really thought about making Tai feel guilty for what happened, you just helped me over my writer's block - arigatou so much. Anyway, I'm glad you like the fic, you're opinion means a lot to me.

Jyourakoumi: why I didn't make Tai and Matt a couple or Jyou and Tai? Well for a Tai/Matt fic I think they are too much alike, they would fight way too much. Tai needs someone who he can protect, for he is a protective type, but who still can pull him down to earth if he gets to excited. Matt isn't the type to be protected or keep him down, he gets freaked up himself. As for Jyou/Tai, Jyou is the type that needs protection, but he gets on Tai's nerve too much for them to combine. And Tai/T.K...I'm not even going there, not going to happen anytime. I am not very fond of Mimi or Sora so I'm not including them much. I choice Izzy for Tai because first of all I love the kid, he's so much more then just a computer nerd and second of all they fit perfectly. Izzy is the type for protection but he also has the skills to keep Tai down on earth and still goes with him in adventure. I've always liked Izzy and Tai together and even in the show they care for each other very much, it's even shown in season 2. Besides, I'm a Taishiro fan till the end of times and I stick to my favorite coupling -

This chapter is kind of weird but to be honest this was the first thing I wrote about this fic before I started with the actual story. It's probably confusing but it's what the others think and feel now that Izzy's gone.

For the ones that don't know pov means point of view, it means that that person tells the lines after that. R&R people please -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**10 years later**

A young man walked past the graves to one lonely grave at the end of the cemetery.

A soft wind blew and lifted some sand of the ground blowing it into the boy's face, but the young man didn't pay attention to the flying sand and looked at the small grave.

His eyes showed so much sadness and so much pain that it was a wonder that there weren't tears in his brown eyes.

A trembling hand was lifted and gently touched the letters written in the tombstone for eternity.

The other hand took out a red rose and pulled the steed leaves off and laid them in the letters.

A second red rose found his place on the stone himself as he sat down and smiled a watery smile.

It was like the earth around the tombstone lived up as different kind of flowers surrounded the stone like they wanting to protect the one who should lie there.

The brown-haired man looked up as he saw different kind of animals finding there way towards him.

He knew they were coming to visit their friend who was missing.

His love loved animals and flowers, he was good for them and now they were good for him, even if they didn't know where he was.

Beauty searched for beauty.

Ten years ago he had disappeared.

They were all in digiworld when after an incident they were forced to leave the digital world in a hurry.

The portal closed while he was inside locking him inside the digiworld.

They tried to search for their lost friend but without any luck.

Digiworld didn't let them in anymore.

After almost ten years there friend was given up on and pronounced death.

No body was found but that didn't matter to the government.

He could still clearly remembered the reaction of his parents when the police told them after an investigation that leaded to nothing that their only child would never be coming home again.

The others from there little group all reacted differently, Ken, Davis, Sora en Mimi just went on with there live.

T.K, Yolei and Cody all missed him but went on also.

Kari and Matt were still upset like him self but started to go on again.

Joe stopped caring and lost his interest in medicine and studying, he was like a lost puppy waiting for his friend to come and take him home.

He himself just stopped living the moment he lost him.

After he disappeared the group fell apart.

All of them leaving in smaller groups ore on their own.

He was there heart and soul, the one who kept them together.

Even if they never really noticed.

But some knew that he was still alive and they would never stop searching till they had found him.

He stood up from the grave and walked back from he had come.

On the beginning of the path he turned around one last time and looked at the name written in the stone before he turned again and walked away again.

**Here lies Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Matt** **pov**

Ten years gone by and he just went on.

Not trying to give a damn and just go on with his live.

Like most of the others did.

What could he do about it anyway?

Not much except not losing hope.

Although he knew very well that no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to get him back.

He didn't wish it only for himself but also for the others, especially for Tai.

He never knew, and probably wouldn't have ever found out if there hadn't been thrown a big gray flag at his face.

He was surprised about the fact that you never seem to realize what's going on with the ones close to you until something has happened.

Only now he knew that it had been Izzy who had kept them together for all this time.

He never knew how much one single person could mean for so many people.

Izzy did a lot of good things in his young life.

But as far as he had ever known the redhead had spent all his time behind a computer screen, doing nothing else.

He would have never guessed that the same computer nerd he thought he knew also was a great animal lover.

Or that he had special powers that only Gennai and Tai knew about.

What made him think that the boy wasn't death, but was captured by Arukenimon so she could use his powers for her own personal gain.

But he only had his theory and that was worth nothing to the police for he would have to reveal everything about the Digiworld then and that would place a lot of lives on stake.

For the others he would hold up the mask he worn while inside he cried for their lost.

**Sora's** **pov**

She didn't like thinking about it, not even for a second for she knew that if she thought about him she would lose her sanity.

She saw what this lost did to Tai and Joe and she didn't want to go through the same thing as they did for she wouldn't be able to handle it.

The two boy's had so much pain that it stopped them from moving on and she for one couldn't afforded to lose the live she had worked for so hard to get.

She knew that the others, although they didn't show, were ripped apart inside.

She just continued on and lived on, having nightmares at some nights and others where she couldn't sleep at all.

**Ken's** **pov**

He felt like he had no right to cry like most of the others for he had not known him very well.

The short times that they had spent time together were when Arukenimon and Mummymon captured them all and even that period was like a giant blur to him.

He knew all the others from digiworld but Izzy never came with them.

He supported them from the outside, guarding the gate for them and watching their backs so he could send out help if it was needed.

He never understood why he never went with them till it was too late.

He would never forget what happened.

He saw it as his own fault that Izzy was gone.

If he hadn't called for help then Izzy wouldn't have come and then nothing would have happened.

But at the same time he knew he couldn't help it.

At some point they would have found him anyway no matter what they had done.

He had to move on, he had no right to cry.

**Mimi's** **pov**

She did not cry, al least not in public.

Only in the shadow of the night when no one could hear her she would allow herself to cry her heart out.

She hadn't been there when it happened and shouldn't even care.

After all she and Izzy had never actually been very good friends, she hated the way Izzy would go nuts about computers and ignore her then.

She had never known that he was so much more than an ordinary computer nerd.

She also never knew about Tai and Izzy's 'bond'

First she had thought it was because she lived in America.

But she realized soon after that almost none of the others really knew Izzy either even if they saw each other so often.

Only Joe and Tai were close enough to know him well, to know the real Izzy.

It made her wonder how they could still breathe.

She didn't want to feel the pain they had felt when they had lost him, which they were still feeling and ignored everything on her pad blocking out every single emotion that made her think of him.

She just went on losing hope and continued life like in a shadow.

**T.K's** **pov**

He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't, couldn't.

He had to be strong for Kari and Cody, to be able to dry their tears.

He didn't want to think about him, about the friend they had lost.

The pain was so great and he had to be strong.

Strong for those who was in more pain then him.

He shouldn't be allowed to cry.

For he hadn't known Izzy the way they had known him.

He had only seen a computer nerd, like most of the others.

Not the person he was in reality.

He had only seen the mask that the redhead had shown to them.

**Joe's** **pov**

The pain was so strong he thought his heart was going to be torn apart.

But there was no mercy like that.

He couldn't believe he wasn't there anymore.

It just seemed so unreal.

He shouldn't have been there in the first place.

He knew that there was a reason why Izzy never went with them to the digiworld.

But he would never have guessed that the evil digimon would want him so badly that they would try to kill everybody else just to lure him out.

He knew that his friend was still alive, somehow he just knew.

Sometimes at night he could hear him calling out to Tai.

Asking for help and forgiveness.

Forgiveness for not listening to him.

He called out to them and no matter what happened he was not letting his friend down.

He and Tai both knew Izzy was alive and they wouldn't rest till they had found him.

**Cody's** **pov**

It hurt to think about it.

It was so easy to blame Ken for all that had happened but deep inside he knew that if Ken hadn't called for Izzy they would have found another way to get what they wanted.

The digidestined of Faith.

Only after he disappeared they found out what Tai and Izzy were hiding from them.

For the protection of Izzy they didn't tell them, but still.

If they had known then Ken would have never called for Izzy to help them.

He missed the older boy so much.

It was like after losing his father he also lost his big brother.

**Kari'** **pov**

She wanted to grief, she really did but somehow she couldn't get herself to believe that he was really gone.

It couldn't be.

Sometimes late at night she could feel Izzy calling out for help to her brother.

His pleads were so full of fear and pain.

Pleads that sounded like a broken record, like he wasn't even aware anymore that he cried out to her brother.

Calling her brothers name over and over again like he did not have the strength to say anything more.

He asked for forgiveness sometimes.

Forgiveness for not listening to him, for disappointing him.

She would go to Tai's room on those nights and listen to the sound of Izzy's voice.

For she knew that as long as she heard his voice he was still alive somewhere and there was still hope.

**Davis'** **pov**

He felt bad.

So bad.

He didn't understand the way everybody felt.

How he felt.

He didn't like this feeling at all but he had no way to get away from it.

He knew some of the others still believed that he was alive.

Somewhere trapped but still alive.

He didn't understand how one person could mean so much too so many people.

For all he knew was that the redhead was just a boy like them.

Why did they want him so badly.

What power did he have that was so different from there's.

Why…why was he so special?

He didn't know and he hated not to know how to help the ones he cared for.

He hated that he did not know how to help himself.

**Yolei's** **pov**

Why…why had it happened.

Why to someone she cared for.

Why not to some stranger, why not to her instead of him.

She knew it was foolish to think that way but she couldn't stop herself.

She continued to live but felt so lonely.

She had never known how much that one boy meant to her.

How much he had actually taught her while she never even realized.

How much faith he had given her in herself.

He was her best friend she knew now.

She lost her best friend and she didn't like it at all

**Tai's** **pov**

He did not know what to do with his live now that his love was away from him.

He never even knew how close Joe and Izzy really were until this happened.

He never knew how much Izzy meant to all of them before this happened.

He never knew how much he loved the young redhead.

Or that he and Kari were very good friends.

But what he did know was he was still out there somewhere...alive.

At night he could see Izzy calling out to him in his dreams.

He would always run to reach his friend but would never made it.

He'd always be further away than he could run.

In daytime he could sometimes hear Izzy's voice calling his name too.

Izzy's pleads kept him going, the knowledge that he was still alive kept him going, to search for him was his only goal.

Never would he rest until he had found him.

No matter what happened he wouldn't give up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh…god, I still can't believe I actually wrote this back then. I suppose this chapter is about how the others feel during all this time?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer**: Same as before

I own nothing except the Bijtmemon and the digidestined of Faith

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tai...please Tai………...I'm so sorry Tai."

Tai turned around in his sleep.

"Izzy...where are you. Please tell me where you are."

A young man with short red hair appeared in a little distance.

He had his hands in front of his chest folded like he was praying and looked up at Tai with teary dull eyes.

"Spiral Mountain...Tai...please stay away from here. It's not safe, please Tai... stay away."

He fell quiet and Tai could feel tears coming up in his eyes.

"Why don't you want me on Spiral Mountain. Are you trying to protect me from something bad? I don't understand."

Izzy looked around seemly hearing something that Tai couldn't and a scared expression reached his eyes.

Tai reached towards the young man but he disappeared before he could answer him.

He woke up when he fell off the bed while he screamed Izzy's name.

Kari came running to his room and sat down on his bed when Tai pulled himself up again.

"Did you see Izzy again?" She asked softly.

"Yes, he's asking me to stay away from Spiral Mountain."

He sat down on the bed next to his sister.

He looked up to her and she could see tears in his brown eyes.

"Do you think they are holding him there?"

She looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know, I really don't know. Why wouldn't Izzy want us to come and save him when we can?"

Kari looked at her brother when he closed his eyes to blink away the tears and slammed his fist on his bed.

"Tai...I think we should go there. What if Izzy is really there, I don't want to leave him there all alone when we might know where he is."

Tai opened his eyes as tears fell down his face freely.

"How do you think we can do that huh, Digiworld isn't opening for us remember, it hasn't for a long time now."

Kari looked at her hands.

"Can't you ask Izzy to open the gate? I mean…in you're dream that is. I'm sure he can hear you even if he doesn't appear."

Tai blinked away his tears as Kari quietly guided him into a lying position again.

"Maybe…but he doesn't want us to come and save him so why would he open the gate?"

"Just try it, no you have, yes you can get."

Obeying Tai closed his eyes and almost immediately fell back to sleep.

He stood in darkness and looked around but he couldn't see Izzy anywhere.

"Izzy? Can you hear me? Open the gate for me, please open the gate."

He turned around again before he woke up again.

He sat up straight and sighed rubbing his eyes.

Kari looked at him.

"And?"

"I don't know, I saw only darkness."

Kari stood up and walked to the computer.

"Let's check anyway."

She turned on the computer and waited for it to finish starting up.

"Come on slowpoke."

Impatiently ruffled her fingers on the table.

As soon as he was finished she looked at the gate, it was closed.

"See…told you it wouldn't work."

Kari sighed at her negative brother.

"Maybe he needs a little time, be patient."

She sat down next to Tai on the bed again and together they looked at that horrible little red square in the middle of the screen.

After a while Tai lowered his gaze to his feet.

"It's no use, nothings gonna happen."

Kari looked at him and stood up again.

"Maybe we need to hold our digivices to the gate."

She took her digivice and held it to the screen.

"Digigate…open." Nothing happened and Tai threw her a teary I told you so look.

"You try then."

She wasn't willing to give up so soon now that they might have a lead.

Sighing Tai stood up and grabbed his digivice.

He held it in front of the screen.

"Digigate…open."

There was a small ting heard, as the red square turned green.

Surprised Tai gasped.

"Kari…the gate…"

"I knew it!"

Kari hugged Tai.

"You were right sis…Izzy did hear me, I'm gonna get Matt and Joe and then we'll go."

He let go of her.

"You don't want to take the others?"

She let go as well

"No not yet. The less were with the less chance we have off being captured or noticed before we find Izzy. That is why you need to stay here as a backup so you can warn the others if we run into problems."

Kari nodded once and they got dressed real quickly.

He send both Joe and Matt a message, they answered and came to his house immediately.

Kari waited for them by the door.

"What's going on Tai?" Matt asked when they reached Tai and Kari's house.

"I might know where Izzy is."

Joe looked at him with tired dark blue eyes.

"He spoke to you again didn't he?"

Tai nodded.

"He's asking me to stay away from Spiral Mountain so Kari thinks that they are holding him there."

Matt and Joe looked at each other carefully and nodded.

"It's worth checking it out. Let's get going then."

"Be careful and bring him home guy's."

Tai nodded and they made their way to Spiral Mountain as quick and quietly as they could without their Digimon or being heard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they reached Spiral Mountain they hide behind some rocks and gasped.

There was nothing else then fire surrounding the Mountain.

"Everything is on fire Tai, how do you think we can get passed that without being noticed or grilled into Digi toast?"

Matt asked irritated and frightened.

"I don't know Matt, but we have to… I can hear his voice again. And it sounds like he is closer. He's asking me to get away from here, to get safe."

Tai closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"He knows we are here?" Matt asked softly.

Tai nodded.

Joe straightened his glasses

"Well, if Izzy is really here then we shall not leave without him."

Joe walked towards the flames without any signs of fear and walked right through them with closed eyes.

From the other side they could hear him call out to them.

"It's alright, the flames are fake. They are made up to fear outsiders."

They followed their friend through the fire as he made his way up the mountain.

"Did you notice that Joe is a lot more confidant right now then ever before?"

Matt asked softly while they followed Joe up the mountain.

"Yes I noticed Matt, Joe just wants to find Izzy as much as we do"

He rubbed his temples again and sighed.

Matt noticed this

"Is he still calling to you?"

"Yes but his pleases are getting weaker every minute. It's like they finally broke through his barriers, like he doesn't have any strength to fight back anymore. His voice is so full of pain and despair right now."

Tears suddenly fell down Tai's face and he felt an arm pulling him close.

"We are going to get him back. I promise you that. I won't rest till you can hold him in you're arms."

Tai smiled to Matt with a faint blush on his face.

"I just wish I had told him what I felt for him when I had the chance."

"He knows."

"What?"

Both Matt and Tai looked up at their older friend.

Joe sighed and turned around to them.

"Izzy knows, he's an empath remember. You may be able to hide it on the outside but Izzy still feels you're feelings from you're heart. And I know he loves you just as much."

"He told you that?"

Tai asked hopefully.

"He didn't have to I could see it in his eyes when he talked to you."

"And the way he always stood by you're side."

Matt added from behind him.

Tai smiled at them with a blush on his face and closed his eyes for a second to whip away the tears.

"Let's go further."

With a new determination they started walking again.

Matt looked at Tai from the corners of his eyes.

They had to find Izzy; Tai wouldn't pull through if they didn't find him soon.

He followed his two friends up the hill with only that thought in his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After some walking Tai spotted a small entry under need a small rock.

"Look...I think I found the entrance. "

He pulled Joe to a stop while he said it and pointed to the entrance.

Matt nodded.

"Yeah I think that's it."

Quietly they made there way inside the mountain and hided behind a few small rocks as they saw different Digimon coming by.

They held themselves really quiet when they heard two Gazimon talking to each other as they walked by.

"Why are we the ones that have to feed the brat all the time?"

"Let's just say we gave him food. There not going to notice, they never did."

The other Gazimon laughed.

"No, we have to right now. They are finally making progress."

"They are?"

"Yes, today they broke down his shields, the power of Faith will be ours now any day."

"Arukenimons you mean."

"Yeah, I meant hers."

The Gazimon corrected quickly as they walked on.

"Let's follow them."

Tai and Joe nodded and followed Matt as he quietly followed the Gazimon.

They hided whenever the Gazimon would stop and slowly they reached the dark center of the mountain where everything felt cold and the digidestined couldn't help but shiver.

"God it's cold here...how can they survive here?"

Joe asked shivering.

"I don't think they have to."

Matt whispered with tears in his eyes.

Joe and Tai looked at him questionable but he pointed to where the Gazimon had stopped.

The Gazimon opened a hidden door by pulling a rock aside and went inside.

The hidden door closed behind them and Tai moved to stand up to follow them but was pulled back by Matt.

"Wait till they come back, we don't know how much space is behind that door or what's there."

" Right."

They waited on there hiding spot when they heard sounds of a plugging whip.

A soft cry was heard and everything fell quiet again.

Tai felt the tears burn in his eyes.

"They are hurting him, we need to go in now!"

He stood up but Matt and Joe both pulled him down.

"Keep you're voice down. We cannot help him if we get catch ourselves now can we?"

Tai looked at them and slowly nodded trying to ignore the sounds they heard coming from behind the door.

An hour had past when the door suddenly slides open again and the two Gazimon appeared again.

They carried a whip and were laughing as they disappeared behind the corner.

The three digidestined waited till their footsteps had fallen away before they came out of their hiding space and made there way to the hidden door.

Joe pulled the rock and the door slides open revealing a totally dark space behind it.

"I can't see a thing it's way to dark."

Matt whispered.

Tai looked past him and walked straight in ignoring both Matt' and Joe' whispering call outs.

Izzy was there he knew it.

He wasn't going to let them hurt him any more, not if he could help it.

Joe and Matt followed him softly cursing and the door slides shut again behind them.

They stood there quietly in the darkness waiting for there eyes to adjust to the dark.

When they were able to see something they saw a long dark hallway and walked down.

When they reached the corner Matt looked around the corner and saw a small cave in the mountain.

In the cave there was a bit of light coming from wall and they all gasped in shock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the light they saw a young man chained to the wall with heavy black chains.

His light creamy skin was bleeding from different wounds visible behind the torn clothes.

His red hair was dull and his eyes were closed like he was asleep.

"Izzy..."

Tai moved forward but was pulled back by Matt.

"Don't, you don't know if it's really him."

Joe looked at the young man quietly.

He hadn't shown any kind of reaction to their voices.

He walked around till he was on the boy's other side and looked at him suspiciously.

"Matt…let him go." Surprised Matt blinked at Joe's certain voice and he let go off Tai.

Tai ran toward the boy stopping in front of him.

Slowly and unsure he reached forward, carefully he touched the younger man's face like he didn't believe that he was really seeing what he saw.

As soon as his hand touched the dirty skin of the youth two dull eyes as black as the night opened and looked at him.

Tai's eyes filled with tears and he softly stroke the hair out of the younger mans face.

Izzy stared into his eyes but didn't say anything, as he seemed to be looking into Tai's soul.

He blinked after a while and a tear appeared in his eyes.

"Tai?..."

His voice wasn't more then a quiet whisper and a voice that didn't sound like the voice that Matt or Joe knew from him.

His voice was raw and hoarsely.

Tai smiled softly at hearing his voice call out his name and let his hand slide from his face to his chest and rested there.

"We need to get you out of here."

He whispered as he began to pull on the chains.

Joe and Matt ran to them and started pulling the chains as well. Izzy instinctively moved away from their touch quickly.

He screamed out in pain from his movement and in shock they dropped the chains fearful to hurt him.

"We need something to break them with out hurting him any further."

Joe looked around and spotted a small heavy stick in the corner.

He grabbed it and held it out to Matt.

"This should do it, Tai hold him still so he won't move away from our touch."

Tai looked at Izzy.

"They won't hurt you, they just want to get you lose before someone comes back."

Izzy looked at him dully before he nodded slowly closing his eyes so he wouldn't see them coming.

Tai held his shoulders still so they wouldn't hurt him while they worked.

Matt placed the stick through the ring that held the chains and they started pulling against it.

Slowly the ring came of the wall and with a last pull the ring fell down releasing Izzy from the wall.

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of digimon, only in my dreams. If I owned digimon there would have been a lot more adventures and there would be a lot of Taishiro.

I own nothing except the Bijtmemon and the digidestined of Faith

But Digimon belongs to his makers and I don't have money to get sued -

**Reviews: **

**Jenna: HI JENNA! Yeah it took ten years before they were able to get back to digiworld. The fact that his shield broke will have effect...only much later and I'm still not sure how -**

JyouraKoumi: I don't like the couple of Joe/Mimi or Matt/Mimi. I just don't like Mimi all that much. She's nice and all but I've never been able to sympathize with her so I wouldn't know how to write her down. I've been a fan off Izzy since the first time I saw him and I just like the coupling of tai/Izzy, but everybody has it's own likings. -

A new chapter, later then expected but still...it's here -, R&R please people -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the chains broke Tai grabbed Izzy steadier so wouldn't fall down.

It was easy to see that he couldn't support himself to stand up and Tai held him in his arms.

Izzy opened his eyes again and shifted unsteady till he was supporting himself a bit.

He looked up at the faces of the people he hadn't seen for so long.

"We need to get away from here as soon as possible."

Joe smiled at Izzy while he said that.

Izzy looked blankly at him before he faintly smiled back but Matt saw that he looked broken and tired and the smile didn't reach his eyes at all.

Tai looked at his younger friend and tightened his arms around the smaller boy's body.

"I'm not going to let them take you again, I promise."

Izzy looked at him with dull eyes and nodded slowly, like he didn't really believe him.

He hesitated for a second before reaching for Tai's hand.

Tai closed his hand around Izzy's and hold it close to him releasing most of his grip on the youth so he was standing completely on his own.

A shot of pain went through Izzy's eyes but he didn't give a sound as he moved to support himself completely.

Tai looked into Izzy's eyes and stroke some hair from his eyes again.

"I really mean it, I am not going to let them take you away from me."

Izzy looked up at Tai and gave a small smile this time but Matt saw that it still didn't reach his eyes.

"We have to go."

Matt moved to Izzy's other side and laid his hand around Izzy's arm.

Izzy didn't react to his touch this time and they made there way down the hall.

Tai and Matt helped Izzy to move through the entrance of the cave before Izzy moved on his own and Matt took his place next to Joe behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As passed the entrance of the small cave where Izzy had been held they heard a big alarm go off.

Tai felt Izzy panic and pulled him closer to him.

"We have to hurry and get away from here before they catch us."

He started running down the hall pulling Izzy with him.

That sudden movement was to fast for Izzy and he tripped letting go of Tai's hand so he wouldn't fall too.

He fell onto the ground hard and couldn't get up on his own.

Tai turned around and ran back to Izzy.

He helped Izzy up but then saw how tired and weak the younger one was.

He looked around him for something to carry Izzy one when he thought of something.

"Izzy...you need to change us."

Izzy's tired gaze looked up at him in fear and he slowly shook his head.

Matt and Joe didn't understood what was going on and stood near them looking at the two boy's quietly knowing not to disturb the conversation.

Tai grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled him with him while he quickly walked further down the hall followed by the others.

"There is no way we are going to make it out of here alive without some help. Help that we can't give, as our Digimon aren't with us. You need to help us Izzy, they can't hurt you if they can't find you right."

Izzy's black eyes looked at him scared but he slowly nodded and a golden glow came to his eyes as he looked past them with tears in his eyes.

Matt and Joe looked at them confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Matt asked as Tai started running pulling Izzy with him.

"Whatever happens, keep running and follow us!"

Tai yelled to them.

Izzy looked at the wall that came up to them and to Matt' and Joe' shock the wall split before them allowing the group of digidestined to pass.

Right behind Joe the wall closed again and it looked like nothing had happened at all.

They reached another wall and Izzy repeated the trick.

Every single wall in the mountain opened for them and closed again before others could reach them.

Without any warning they were suddenly outside Spiral Mountain.

Tai stopped and turned to Izzy.

"Change now!"

Izzy looked up in his eyes and nodded slowly.

His black eyes shined with the golden glow as they heard various Digimon running toward them.

Izzy kept looking in Tai's eyes not paying attention to the sounds when Matt suddenly felt something down his spine.

It wasn't a hurting feeling, more like a soft hand was guiding him to the ground and soon the feeling stopped.

He looked at the others to ask if they had felt that too when he saw that on the places where his friends had stood now stood three small Digimon.

He was pushed to run on by a Koromon who also pushed a Bukamon forwards.

"Don't be scared Matt...Joe, I'll explain later for now just follow me."

The Koromon had Tai's voice and Matt decided to listen to him, especially with the evil Digimon on their tail.

The Koromon with Tai's voice bounced back to a small Gatomon and pulled him with him followed by a confused looking Bukamon.

Matt followed them confused, surprised by the fact that he had no legs or arms anymore; he was changed into a Tsunomon.

"Oh well." Somehow he wasn't surprised anymore by the digiworld weirdness.

He bounced forward as he followed the other three.

They bounced down Spiral Mountain and into the surrounding forest.

After they entered the forest they stopped running and started walked so they wouldn't draw attention to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while when he finally thought it would be safe Matt looked at Koromon Tai.

"Can you please tell me what the hell happened back there?"

Matt asked half way through angry.

The Bukamon looked down at Matt with his black eyes.

"I believe Tai asked Izzy to change us into Digimon to keep us safe."

Said Joe's voice.

Koromon Tai nodded and looked at the little Gatomon that stayed close to him while they walked on.

"So you do have powers?"

Matt asked him softly.

Gatomon Izzy looked at him before nodded slowly but he didn't say a word.

Matt breathed out; suddenly realizing he had held his breath.

They heard quick footsteps behind them and as in an unspoken agreement they fastened their steps, hoping that the Digimon would pass without seeing them.

But they soon saw two Gazimon approaching them.

"Damn, why don't we ever have luck?"

Matt cursed under his breath.

Izzy looked at him with a small twinkle in his eyes and Matt remembered that he was an empath.

He gave him an apologizing smile.

Gatomon Izzy didn't react to his smile but returned his attention to the Gazimon that had reached them by then.

They stopped in front of them, making the four-digidestined stop as well.

Fearfully they stopped and Matt could swear that Tai prayed they wouldn't see threw Izzy's spell.

"You four, what are you doing here?"

The bigger Gazimon asked and Matt could almost feel Izzy shiver of fear.

"We heard that the chosen children were nearby and wanted to see them but we got lost in the forest."

Matt didn't know how Joe came up so fast with the lie but it seemed to work.

The Gazimon looked at them one by one.

Matt saw Izzy move a little closer to Tai when there gaze fell upon him but he didn't make a sound even though he wasn't looking in their eyes.

"Gazimon...why aren't you two searching for Faith?"

The Gazimon jumped at the sudden sound of the harsh voice of the female that appeared behind them.

They turned around to face the evil feline.

"We found these four sniffling around the place."

They pushed them forwards toward Arukenimon and Mummymon who to had appeared out of nowhere.

She looked at them closely.

"We're not sniffling, we got lost and what are you looking at?"

Matt said before he could stop himself.

He quietly cursed himself for snapping but Arukenimon actually seemed to smile.

"Let us guide them out of these woods then shall we."

She started walking and with help of Mummymon the Gazimon pushed them with her.

Tai kept Izzy close to him and Joe stayed closely at his other side while Matt moved to walk behind him so he was protected from all sides if they suddenly decided to attack.

He didn't like the way it was going, there was no way that she would let them go without a fight if she saw through the disguise, not if they were without digimon.

He doubted that Izzy would be strong enough to protect them.

He swears again and followed his friends as they approached the end of the forest.

Arukenimon turned around with an evil smile on her face.

"So, here we are so why don't you show yourself little one."

She walked around them as more Gazimon came and surrounded them.

"Can't we attack them?"

"No, we cannot take the risk of killing Faith."

She stopped in front of Tai. Matt saw her looking down at him with a false smile on her face and he followed her gaze.

"Oh no." He saw Koromon supporting Gatomon as he looked like he was going to faint.

He felt himself grow and shrink again as Izzy did frantic attempts to hold up the spell.

He had weakened himself too much trying to protect them.

He would be a very easy target for the eager Arukenimon.

"Izzy let go!" He screamed out desperately and Izzy' eyes lost the golden glow as he looked up at Matt.

They all grew back to there real forms and Tai cursed under need his breath.

He held Izzy on his arm close to him so he could pull him away from attacks if he needed to.

"So, you decided to make it easy on us, good choice Faith."

She looked Izzy in the eyes.

"Kill them except for Faith."

She said.

One of the Gazimon attacked Tai when suddenly a blinding white light appeared in front of them blinding the Digimon as well as the digidestined.

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I received the question from 15animefreak15 as to why everyone turned into his or her rookie digimon while Izzy turned into a Gatomon. The reason is actually really simple and that is that I don't have a clue.

Maybe the lack of sleep, or having been without Digimon for eight years finally catch up with me during this fic, I don't know. I simply changed Izzy into a Gatomon instead of his rookie Digimon and I got no clue why. But since it's like this in the original story I won't change it either.

Sorry for it 15animefreak15 T-T


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer**: Same as ussual

I own nothing except the Bijtmemon and the digidestined of Faith

**This chapter is for my friend Jennamarie, who stayed with me during this strange story and is giving me a lot of ideas for it. arigatou Jenna! **

A new chapter, sooner then expected, R&R please people -

Chapter 7

When the light disappeared they all say a young woman standing in front of Tai.

Behind them other digidestined had appeared to and they stood around the four protectively.

"Leave my brother alone!"

Kari let her Gatomon digivolve into Angewomon and the others also let there Digimon digivolve.

The digimon attacked Arukenimon, Mummymon and the Gazimon while the digidestined leaded the four boy's away.

They ran towards the gate when the Gazimon blocked there path.

"Flamedramon, Stingmon DNAdigivolve!"

Davis and Ken yelled.

Their Digimon changed into Paildramon and blocked the Gazimon who seemed so much stronger then normal Gazimon.

"What the hell is wrong, why are they so strong?"

Cody looked at Joe.

"I don't know, but we need to get away from here fast."

He said with an eye to Izzy.

Izzy looked up at him with fear in his eyes before he lost his consciousness.

He collapsed against Tai who caught him as he fell.

He lifted the younger man in his arms and caressed Izzy's hair out of his face.

"It's alright, we are safe for now."

He held him close to him in his arms.

Paildramon opened a path to the gate for them and they all ran into it to the real world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they came back out of the computer where Sora sat in front off they all looked at Matt and Joe.

"What on earth were you guy's doing there alone!."

Davis snapped.

Matt and Joe looked at each other but Kari looked past the two boy's and saw Tai laying a young man on his bed.

"My god……Izzy!"

She pushed past them and ran to the side of the bed.

She looked down at her friend as if she didn't really believe what she was.

"Is he alright?"

She asked softly.

Tai nodded as he pulled a blanket over Izzy's cold body.

"He is alive but very weak. He had to use his powers to help us escape."

The others looked at Izzy shocked.

"Oh….my…..god." Yolei whispered.

They to made there way to the bedside and looked at the young man lying unconscious on the bed.

"He's actually been alive for all these years?"

"How do you know it's really him?"

Cody looked from Ken to the young man before a frown appeared on his face.

"It's him, I just know it's really him."

"How can you tell?"

Davis asked him curious.

Cody smiled.

"I...I don't know, but I just know it's him."

Ken looked at him understandable.

"But...why did they hold him alive for so long?"

"I think I can answer that question for you digidestined."

They suddenly heard.

They all turned to see Gennai standing in front of the gate.

"Gennai."

Every one called out surprised.

Gennai walked to the bedside and looked at Izzy with an soft smile on his face.

"So the child of Faith finally returned to where he belongs."

Tai sat down on the bed and held Izzy's hand.

"Why did they keep him alive for so long?"

"Because they wanted his powers, Child of Courage."

"Why did they want Izzy's powers so badly, why is he so special?"

Davis looked at the old man curious.

Gennai sighed.

He had known that they would ask questions and he had decided he would not lie any longer.

"Because, Davis, Izzy's powers are the key to ruling the digiworld."

A shocked silence fell over them.

"Nice joke Gennai...you're...you are kidding...right?"

Ken laughed hoping Gennai made a joke or that he heard it wrong.

But at the same time he knew that Gennai wouldn't joke in a situation like this.

"I wish I was young Digidestined."

Gennai shook his head and a sad expression came upon his face.

He sat down on the chair next to the bed and let his finger slide down Izzy's face.

He sighed again but didn't look up at the others.

"I think it is time I tell you the truth, the whole truth."

He looked at Izzy and then at the group digidestined."

Twenty-three years ago there was an evil attacking the world. There were innocent people chosen to protect the world just like you guys. They fought the evil digimon for a very long time while one of them was pregnant.

The baby was born right here in digiworld in the middle of a terrible fight. The digidestined had to fight to protect not only the world but also a innocent baby.

Soon after birth the digidestined found out that the birth in digiworld had infected the baby. He had powers that no human could ever have. Both parents were very strong digidestined and they had given there power to there child.

Because he was born from two very good persons he despites evil. They named him Faith because they believed that he would once safe them all.

The dark digimon knew about Faith's abilities and wanted the little boy for themselves for if he could safe the world then he could rule it to.

To protect the baby they left digiworld and sealed the gate so no digimon could ever escape, but the gate did not seal completely and one dark master escaped to the earth.

He followed the digidestined and when the parents were alone he attacked them. He caused them to have a car accident in which both Hope and Light died.

Piedmon tried to take the baby with him but Faith already had to much power and sealed Piedmon away into the digiworld again.

My colleagues and I would have taken the baby with us but we knew that the Dark Masters would not rest till they had him.

So we shielded his powers for both the digimon and himself and gave him to his uncle and aunt. The only other family he had."

Tai looked at Izzy, he had known most of it from the start but it still hurt to think his friend had lost his real parents just because he had some powers that Piedmon had wanted.

"You shielded his powers...but how did they find him then?"

Gennai looked up at Joe.

"One of us has been captured and tortured till he finally gave the name Izumi away. With that information they searched of a young boy with the name Izumi. When you came to the digiworld for the first time you fought an dark master on who we based our shield. When you destroyed him the shield was also broken and Faith was exposed to the world.

They soon found out where he was and what we had done. But they could not reach him in the real world cause he had shield them away himself so they had to wait till he came to them.

I warned him that he would be in danger if he went to digiworld. But when you called for his help he couldn't leave his friends in danger and answered. The chance the Dark ones had been waiting for and took."

Gennai looked back at Izzy and smiled sadly.

"He choice his friends above his own life, above his freedom. He will never have a normal life as long as he has these powers."

"But can't he just vanquish them if he's really that strong as you say he is." Sora asked

"No...most of his powers he doesn't have control off, he only controls a fragment of it."

"So...all the things he already can is nothing compared to what he will can when he controls all of his powers?"

"Exactly." Matt gasped.

"So...what you're saying is that Izzy has the power to destroy all of the evil if he controls all of his powers?"

"Yes Davis." He looked at Gennai suspicious.

"Why didn't he learn how to control his powers then?" T.K. asked.

Gennai lifted his gaze to Tai accusingly.

The brunette looked at the ground with a sad expression.

"He was scared of the power that he had."

"Why would he be afraid of his own power?" Davis asked and Tai sighed.

"How would you feel if one day you found out that with one wrong sneeze you can destroy the world? Destroy the ones you love without meaning too."

Davis, who was about to say something, closed his mouth.

"Got the point."

"What are we gonna do?"

Matt asked Tai.

Tai sighed.

"I don't know Matt, we need to find a way to either destroy all evil digimon or to take Izzy's power away from him."

Joe was about to replay to that when he saw Izzy stir.

"He is waking up."

Tai looked down at the boy in his bed when Joe said that.

Matt, Joe and Kari looked at each other and stood up from the ground where they sat on.

"Right…… we need to go home ore our parents will go nuts, come on guy's."

They started working the others out of the door.

"Come one slowpokes, let's go."

"You to Gennai." Kari said as pointed to the computer screen.

Gennai nodded and disappeared as Kari closed the computer.

Matt and Joe had worked everyone out of the door but before Matt disappeared too his head popped back up and he softly said.

"We're going home to change in decent cloths and then we'll be at the diner room. Talk with him till then."

Tai nodded absently.

"Thanks Matt."

Matt smiled and closed the door.

Tai sat down on the bed and reached for Izzy's hand that he pulled in his lap.

He held it tight and waited for another reaction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Someone asked me if Izzy is really an Empath, no he isn't. but I always found he was scary good in reading what the others had in mind and I just always suspected he was one, so I made him one.

R&R people, I'll be back soon again with new edited chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer**: Same as usual.

I only own the people you don't know from Digimon and the Digidestined of Faith.

**Reviews: **

**JyouraKoumi: **

**Hai I like them gay -**

**Breathofdreams:**

**I'm glad you like the fic - **

**I loved Izzy when I first saw the show when I was little. And after starting to read fan fiction I liked the coupling of Tai and Izzy -**

**Jenna:**

**Yep, ten years off misery, I can't imagine ten years being tormented is pleasant -**

**Tai will help Izzy and Izzy does seem the same, but I'm not sure yet for the next chapters. Alto I'm not finished yet with Izzy -**

**Tender moments huh…. read then and give me you're opinion if it's tender enough. -**

**Enjoy reading my friend -**

This one is for my friend Jenna, who stayed with me during this strange story -

**As for the story:**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy's eyes slowly opened and he blinked a few times before he in a suddenly panicked movement yanked backwards and slide in the corner of the room pressing against the wall.

Tai blinked a few times surprised at the sudden fastness of the younger man before he leaped on the ground and moved towards his friend.

"Izzy...it's alright...you're home."

He stopped on a few steps away from Izzy and kneeled down on the ground.

Izzy looked at him with terrified black eyes.

Tai moved a little bit closer so he was sitting in the thin beam of light that was shown through the curtains.

Izzy still looked at him but the fear slowly disappeared as reorganization drawn to him.

"Tai?"

His voice was soft and had lost his rawness and it sounded so unbelieving and scared that Tai could feel his heart break.

"Yeah, I'm here Izzy."

Izzy's eyes filled themselves with tears as he shook his head.

"No…. I'm dreaming again, you look exactly like you do in my dreams."

Tai moved even closer till they were almost nose-to-nose and caressed Izzy's cheek with trembling fingers.

"Does this feel like you're dreaming?"

He whispered in his ear.

Slowly tears began to run down Izzy's face and he laid his hand on Tai's chest.

"Tai…"

Tai locked his arms around him and pulled his carefully close.

He let his fingers run up and down Izzy's back.

Izzy shivered under his touch but didn't move away from his touch as he closed his arms around Tai. He looked into Tai's eyes.

Tai blushed for he knew that Izzy wasn't just looking in his eyes, he was looking into his soul.

But he did not look away from the shiny watery black eyes of the boy he loved so deeply.

Izzy blinked and looked away and a watery smile appeared on his face making him look young and even more beautiful then he already was.

Trembling dirty pale silky fingers touched Tai's face and he closed his hand around the one of Izzy, kissing the fingertips.

Izzy blushed slightly and looked around.

"Where are we?"

Tai didn't stop looking at him while he answered.

"My house. We were able to get back to the gate with the help of the others."

Izzy slowly nodded.

"Home...I didn't think I would ever see it again."

Tai looked to the ground and thought of the little grave that the government had put up.

Izzy moved his attention back to him.

"They all think I'm death?"

Tai blinked and looked up at him, he had forgotten that Izzy could read his mind.

He nodded.

"Yeah..."

He looked into Izzy's eyes, eyes he didn't think he would see ever again, before he let his fingers slide down Izzy's face.

Izzy looked at him with a slight fear in his eyes but didn't stop him.

Tai moved his hand carefully and gentle down over Izzy's chest and stopped on his bellybutton, never disturbing the wounds on his body.

He moved his hand to Izzy's back and let his hand slide upwards again till he reached his neck.

Izzy didn't move away but slowly moved closer to him and put his fingers on Tai's chest right where his heartbeat was.

Tai could feel his heartbeat beat faster and he blushed when he felt Izzy's warm silky fingers touch his chest.

Izzy looked him in the eyes before he hugged him again but this time he laid his head against Tai's chest and he could almost feel Tai's cheeks redden.

Tai laid his arms around him and pulled him closer toward him locking Izzy against his chest.

They sat like that for a while quietly before Izzy looked up at him.

"Tai?''

"Yeah?"

"My parents...are...they..."

"No."

Tai looked in Izzy's eyes almost feeling the pain that Izzy would feel when he found out.

"You're parents were killed in a car crash. I'm so sorry Izzy."

Izzy looked to the ground.

"Don't be, it's not you're fault. How...how long ago... did they?"

Tai understood what he meant and shook his head.

"Six years ago, they died instantly, they felt no pain."

Izzy nodded and tears appeared in his eyes again.

Tai pulled him up in his arms and held the smaller boy as he cried silent tears for the people he loved so much but couldn't say goodbye too.

He rocked Izzy back and forth and softly kissed the top of his head.

After a while Izzy whipped away his tears and sat up straight.

"Can. we go visit them?"

Tai nodded and smiled.

"Of course, but let's first clean you up a bit."

He looked at the wounds on the dirty body that were visible behind the torn clothes.

Izzy followed his gaze and slowly nodded.

Tai stood up and helped Izzy up to stopping whenever he could see pain flashing in Izzy's eyes.

Izzy tried to walk on his own and slowly he reached the bathroom with Tai right behind him in case he would fall.

In the bathroom Izzy sat down on the chair that was standing there.

"Tai..."

Izzy looked troubled and he was a bit red.

Tai had walked out to get clean clothes for the both of them and put them down.

"You won't manage alone, I already guessed that."

He blushed slightly.

He helped Izzy up and held up a scissor.

He carefully cut Izzy's shirt in pieces so it fell right of him.

Izzy looked at him and felt a bit dizzy under need everything that was going through Tai's mind.

He leaned against Tai and closed his eyes for a second.

"You're making me dizzy, just spill what's on you're mind will you?"

He softly whispered.

Tai blinked and blushed.

"It's nothing..."

Izzy opened his eyes again.

"Please don't lie to me."

He looked up in Tai's eyes and Tai could hear the pleading and pain in his voice.

Tai drowned in the deep black of his friend's eyes and suddenly he realized that he knew.

Joe had been right, Izzy had probably always known.

"How did you know?"

Izzy smiled a quiet half smile that Tai once knew so very well.

"You cannot hide thoughts from me that easily. Especially not the ones that are directed at me directly. I'm sorry."

He blushed and looked to the ground but Tai lifted his head up so they looked into each other's eyes.

"I should have told you this a very long time ago, I love you."

He leaned forward and locked his lips with those of Izzy.

They were even softer then he thought they would be and the younger boy tasted sweet.

Izzy deepened the kiss and laid his arms around Tai's neck while Tai's arms found a place around Izzy's waist.

He let his tongue slide against Izzy's teeth and the boy eagerly opened his mouth more to give Tai access.

He let his tongue slide against Izzy's and felt him react back to his touch.

After a while Izzy broke the kiss and they both gasped for air, breathing fast.

Damn the one who made humans have to breath.

Izzy laughed at that thought and laid his head against Tai's chest.

"I love you too." He whispered.

Tai smiled and pulled the younger boy even closer then he already was.

"Let's get you clean now shall we?"

Izzy nodded.

"Will you help me?"

Tai nodded and they made there way into the shower quickly.

While they showered Tai cleaned out the cuts and burns on Izzy's body while tears fell down his face.

Izzy wasn't looking at him but stared at the wall as he bit on his lip.

The stream of water was burning on his dirty tortured skin and Tai's fingers were like burning strokes.

He had to do all he could to stop himself from screaming it out in pain.

The years in the mountain had taught him to banish the pain to prevent more beating and the satisfaction on the once that tortured him.

He swallowed hard and shifted his gaze from the bathroom wall to Tai when he noticed the tears running down his face.

"Tai?"

He reached up slowly to whip away the tears when Tai stopped him.

"I'm alright, I just…it's just…."

More tears fell as he closed his arms around the younger man.

Words did not let form themselves and he closed his eyes.

Izzy laid his hands on Tai' chest. He looked at the bathtub, not knowing how to comfort him.

After a while of just standing like that the tears stopped and Tai wrapped a towel around Izzy's body loosely and lifted him out of the bath on the mat lying on the cold floor.

Izzy shivered but let Tai dry him up tenderly.

He kept his eyes at Tai's all time not wanting to lose this dream he saw.

Tai lead him to the bedroom and grabbed a first-aid kit.

He wrapped Izzy up in bandages and let a light blue long-sleeved shirt slide over his head.

He gave Izzy some clean underwear to wear and black jeans that were way to tight for him but would be perfect for Izzy's slender body.

Izzy put them on and they were even a bit too big for his scrawny waist.

Tai grabbed a belt and made good use of it.

When Izzy was dressed and wrapped up Tai took his hand and moved away from him a bit.

The light color of the shirt made his pale skin even lighter and his black eyes looked bigger and darker combined by his red hair.

He was scrawny and slender but Tai knew that he always have been like that.

He stared at the boy who he loved so deeply and the friend he missed so much.

"I feel like I am dreaming but I never want to wake up again." He whispered.

Izzy smiled again and twinkles could be seen in his sparking eyes.

"You're not the only one, I'm scared that I will wake up from this and realize it was only a dream, that you are just a dream."

He hugged him and Tai laid his arms around Izzy's waist.

"It is not a dream, I'm really here and so are you."

He leaned in for a kiss before he took Izzy's hand.

"Do you want to eat something?"

Izzy nodded and let go of him again but reached for his hand and held it tightly.

Tai leaded him to the kitchen and Izzy sat down carefully. It hurt to move around to fast.

"Where are we?"

"My and Kari's house. I moved out of home a few years ago after a few fights and a year later Kari moved in here with me."

Izzy looked around.

"It's beautiful." Tai shrugged.

"Its home and Kari did most of the decoration anyway."

He walked slowly to the living room.

He looked around and touched a photo that was on the cupboard.

He lifted it up and looked at it.

"When was this taken?"

Tai moved behind him.

"A few days before…the attack."

Izzy let his fingers slide over the faces on the picture.

"I can't remember this, it's hard to remember good things."

Tai looked at the photo.

It was a photo of him and Izzy made by Kari.

She had left it black and white and he had his arms around the smaller boy's waist and Izzy was leaning into his hug and looked at something behind the camera.

Neither of them was smiling and it looked oddly serious.

Izzy put the photo back on its place and walked around.

He looked at all the photos on the cupboard of Kari and Tai.

"You don't smile on any photo."

He turned around so he was facing him.

Tai looked into his eyes and smiled sadly.

"I didn't feel like smiling."

Izzy reached up and touched Tai's face.

"Don't ever stop smiling again. I love you're smile."

He didn't blush and Tai could tell he was serious as he looked into Izzy's sad eyes.

He nodded slowly. He laid his arms around Izzy's waist and pulled him close.

"You give me reason to smile."

He said seriously when Izzy leaned against him and laid his hands around Tai's arms that were around his waist.

Tai put his head on Izzy's hair and they looked back at the picture of the both of them.

"We should go, the others really want to see you."

Izzy looked up at him.

"They were here before weren't they?"

Tai nodded.

"You feel their presence?"

"Yes."

He sighed and stepped out of Tai's embrace.

He closed his eyes.

"I feel there excitement here, but I also feel fear and...Anger. They're feeling so unsure that I'm afraid to see them."

Tai smiled.

"We can let them come here if that makes you feel more comfortable."

Izzy looked up at him and slowly nodded.

"What happened to Tentomon?"

Tai blinked and swallowed.

"I don't know. After the gate closed behind you we couldn't get back in till you opened the gate again. I haven't seen any of the digimon after…"

He stopped as Izzy nodded.

"I have to go back."

He looked at the computer.

"What, you can't. They will hunt you down."

Tai moved in front of him to stop him.

"I know, but I cannot let them hurt innocent digimon while I have the ability to help them."

He looked at a picture of all of them.

"I cannot stand aside Tai…. not anymore."

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'll have to learn how to use my powers."

"But that could kill you."

Tai took his hands.

"I'm not losing you while I just found you."

Izzy looked up in his eyes as tears appeared.

"I don't know what else to do."

"We'll find a way for you to use you're powers without you getting hurt."

He took him in his arms again and buried his face in Izzy's neck.

"It feels like a dream so much Tai, and I'm afraid that I'll wake up again. That I'll open my eyes after I go to sleep and will be back there. I'm scared."

Izzy held onto Tai tightly and cried silent tears.

"I'm not letting them hurt you anymore angel. Never again"

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stay tune


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Still the same as before

**Reviews: **

**Jenna: I've got no idea what cavities are (my dictionary doesn't know it) but coming from you're mouth it must be good **  
**arigatou! I've started to hurt Izzy now and it hurts me to hurt him T-T I love him almost as much as I love Tsuzuki.**

The fic:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tai took Izzy' hand as he leaded him to the door.

"It will all be alright."

Izzy nodded slowly as he held onto Tai's hand tightly.

Tai reached out to open the door when suddenly strange sounds and thoughts filled Izzy's mind.

He had to grab Tai tightly so he wouldn't fall.

He tried to block them out but it was just too much.

Panic, pain, fear, hurt and disgust all ran through his mind at top speed making him dizzy and unable to think of anything else then to stop it.

"Stop it…. STOP IT."

He screamed out in pain as he fell to the floor.

Tai let go of the door and kneeled down next to him.

Tears ran down Izzy's cheeks as he quietly whispered.

"Make it stop."

Tai took him in his arms and hugged him.

"Make what stop."

Izzy shook his head.

"I can't stop hearing them."

Confused Tai rubbed his back.

"What do you mean, what do you hear?".

"I can't block them, couldn't. I try the hardest I can but I can't block them."

Tai grabbed Izzy's hands.

"Who can't you block?"

"These feelings…. they keep flooding inside of me and I can't block them. Why can't I block them?"

"I don't know. The door is closed, I don't know why you keep feeling their feelings."

Izzy shook his head.

"They are not the problem. It's not from outside, these feelings come from my inside."

He closed his eyes trying to block the pain.

"Please stop!"

Tai was thrown backwards as a red light appeared around Izzy.

"Izzy!" Izzy screamed as a blue light appeared around his red shield and attacked it.

He passed out under need the strength of the attack and both lights disappeared.

Shocked Tai ran over to Izzy and turned the unconscious boy around.

"Izzy…. IZZY."

He saw blood on his mouth.

He took him in his arms and caressed his hair out of his face.

"No…come on, you have to fight it."

He rocked him softly.

"Come on Izzy…fight it."

He didn't know how long they sat there like that but he became aware of something again when he noticed Izzy was holding his shirt.

"Izzy?"

A soft growl let him know that he was awake again.

"Thank god, what happened?"

He helped him sit up a bit and Izzy blinked a few times with his eyes before he looked up to Tai.

"You have to go."

"What? You can't seriously think I'm gonna leave you."

Izzy shook his head roughly.

"They are angry that I got away so they want revenge now. I can't let them hurt you."

Tai looked at him questionable.

"They…. you mean Arukenimon? Did she cause that?"

Izzy nodded.

"I can't fight them anymore Tai…. I'm just so tired."

"You need to keep fighting them. Why don't you lie down for a while."

Slowly Izzy nodded again and Tai lifted him up into his arms.

He carried him to the bed and covered him.

He smiled as he saw that Izzy was already asleep and walked out of the room.

He didn't close the door so he could hear it if something was wrong.

He picked up the phone.

"Ishida."

"Matt, it's Tai."

He could hear the worry in the others voice.

"What's wrong?"

Tai sat down on the bench.

"We didn't safe him."

"What?"

"I don't know how to protect him Matt."

Tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'm on my way."

With those words Matt hung up and Tai sighed relieved.

If anyone would have a good idea it would be Matt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About five minutes Tai heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Matt, Joe and Kari standing.

He let them in and they sat down.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"He woke up some time ago and he seemed fine. Scared but fine. But then when I wanted to take him out he started screaming. Feelings attacked him and he wasn't capable of blocking them out."

Matt nodded.

"I figured that it wouldn't be so easy to get him away from there."

Surprised they all looked up at him.

"Well…think about it. They have been fighting him for ten years. You heard it when we were in that cave. They had broken his shields, they wouldn't let him get away that easily now he was vulnerable."

"So…. How can we help him?" Kari asked softly.

"I don't know."

Matt looked down.

"We can't help him."

Joe stood up and walked to where Izzy was and stroke the hair out of his face.

"What do you mean we can't?"

Joe sighed. "You heard Gennai. They will never leave him alone as long as he has powers."

Kari looked up. "What if we take his power away then?"

"No, we tried that already. Only the first try almost killed him. We cannot take his power away from him."

Tai sighed.

Joe sat down next to Izzy and took his hand.

"Combine."

"What?"

The others looked up at him confused.

"Combine his power. If he learns to control them he might be able to destroy them. But he doesn't have to strength to learn it anymore."

He thought for a second.

"When he tried to defend himself he was attacked hard right?"

Tai nodded.

"I thought so. Because they broke down his shields he can't defend himself anymore and they can attack him. If we lock his power…they might be distracted long enough so he can learn to use his power bit by bit."

They looked at him blankly.

"You want to break his power into pieces and lock it up…. where then?"

"Us."

"Us? How do you mean us?"

Tai looked at him confused but Kari and Matt nodded.

"Yes, that would be an solution. They will be confused and won't know whom to attack. While they are distracted Gennai can learn him to use his powers."

"Oh."

Tai understood and watched Izzy.

"But who say's he will agree to that?"

Joe looked at Izzy.

"He won't fight it. He knows he doesn't have the strength anymore to keep his powers safe from being used by the evil side. It's the only way."

"Right…. the only way…"

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehehehe let the action begin

Warnings for torture, rape, language, among other things in the coming chapters

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Yada, same as usual.

**NOTE: THERE WILL BE VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER, AND SOME OTHER THINGS LIKE RAPE AND LANGUAGE!**

**ALSO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE VERY CONFUSING PROBABLY BUT IT WAS A NECESSARY CHAPTER AND IS WRITEN IN THE WAY IT WAS MEANT TO BE WRITEN.**

**Reviews: **

Jenna: Hai it's time for action If Izzy's going to let them share his burden is the question for the next chapter.

Oh they will have their share of pain alright...it's just still waiting for it

JyouraKoumi: Nope not everyone is gay...only Tai, Izzy and another unexpected coupling...if things go my way  
I've heard of Taishiro, Jyoushirou yes. I hate to put him with others. They just don't fit him. Mimi is all right but I'm a big fan of yaoi.

The fic:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In the real world_

Tai leaned against the doorframe as he watched Joe nurse Izzy.

"His wounds aren't infected. You did a good job cleaning."

He nodded slowly and smiled to Joe when the older man smiled at him.

"Don't blame yourself Tai. You were in no position to help him."

Shaking he shook his head.

"No, I knew what would happen if he went to the digiworld. I should have stopped him somehow."

Joe sighed as he stood up and walked to Tai.

"It's no use blaming yourself for what happened Tai. Neither you nor I could have done anything to help him. Sooner or later they would have found a way to get to him."

He squeezed Tai's shoulder and walked past him. Before he walked out of the door to join the others he looked back at Izzy.

"Please let this work."

Tai sat down beside Izzy as he stroke the hair out of the younger ones face.

It had been four day's since he fell asleep and they hadn't been able to wake him again.

Who knew what they were doing to him right now.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he held Izzy's hand.

"Please let Joe's idea work…please."………………………………

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In the Digiworld_

Everything was dark when he opened his eyes again.

He blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted to the dark surroundings.

"Tai?"

He asked confused.

"There is no one else here then the two of us Faith."

He heard a familiar evil laugh behind him and he tried to move away from her but was stopped by enormous pain pulling through his body.

He now felt that his arms were chained, as were his legs.

"No…please no."

He whispered as tears welt up in his eyes.

He was back in the cave.

"Had a nice little dream Faith? Why don't you tell me about it?"

"A dream? Has it all been just a dream?"

Tears fell down his cheeks now freely.

"Yes, what did you think you're little friends would really have come for you?"

Izzy shook his head.

"No…. Tai…. Tai came. They saved me. He took me away from you."

Finally she walked around the chained rock he was pined to and moved into his sight.

"Oh Faith, I thought you would have given up hope by now. You're little friends are never coming for you. They all moved on."

"No…I don't believe you."

Violently he shook his head.

"Don't…. believe."

Arukenimon laughed.

"I can prove it…. want to see it for yourself?"

Slowly he looked up and shook his head.

No, he didn't want to see his friends.

"See…I'm telling you the truth. It's no use no one will ever come for you."

His tears dried up and no new ones came.

"They left me alone…why?"

"You are worth nothing, you're useless."

He couldn't find himself to fight her anymore as he slowly nodded.

After so many years he knew she was telling the truth.

She had to be if after all this time no one had come to help him.

"I'm worth nothing."

She smiled evilly making him shiver in fear.

"That's the truth boy…you are nothing."

Izzy looked down as he nodded.

He saw her open the door in the wall and a few Gazimon appeared with material in their claws.

"Boss…what do you want us to do?"

Arukenimon laughed again.

"The usual."

"But his shields are already broken."

"Doesn't matter…. it's fun to see him in pain."

The Gazimon' eyes glee their yellow in the dark and Izzy shifted backwards as good as he could in fear.

"Please don't…please…. leave me alone…. please."

His pleadings weren't much more then a whisper as they came near him with lashes and stinging nettles.

They aimed giggling and as the lashes whipped through the air and landed on his bare skin he screamed out in pain.

Tears prang in his eyes and ran down his cheeks violently and he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from screaming again.

He turned his hands into fists as the lashes hit him full force time after time after time.

After a while they stopped and looked if he was still conscious and when they saw he was they would continue again without ever taking a rest.

After they had their fun with the lashes they moved close to him and placed the stinging nettles against his body causing him try and shift away from the burning feeling.

He bit on his lip to hard and he tasted blood but he didn't scream.

After a while he heard someone come in but he couldn't bring up the strength to look.

"Stop it, we don't want him death!"

They stopped immediately giving him time to breath.

He almost had to laugh on the irony of the words.

He didn't know how much someone could have but it was a lot more then he ever thought.

And then they said humans were weak.

He shivered when he felt raw claws grab his waist and pull him close.

Whelms of death reached his nose and he knew Mummymon had come.

Claws slowly slide down his lower back and into his pants.

"Please…don't." He knew it wouldn't help as he whispered the words.

Pleading only turned him on more.

He bit his lip so he wouldn't scream when he felt the safety of his bellybutton disappear and hands slide inside them.

"Such a pretty boy aint you. Let's have some fun shall we?"

Izzy pulled onto the chains that held him still as tears ran down his cheeks when Mummymon leaned in and covered his body with his own.

He could feel the lust the monster felt and the yearning for his body.

Izzy closed his eyes as pain entered him with more force then any lash could ever hurt him with.

He tried to stop thinking as he heard the evil laughs of the Gazimon in the distance.

He wondered what was worse as he tried to block out every emotion he felt.

The fact that it was happening again and he couldn't protect himself or that It happened in public.

It was the last thing he thought before he lost his consciousness…………………….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Still in the cave in Digiworld_

When he woke up again he was alone in the cave again.

For a moment he could hope it had just been a bad dream but that ended the moment he moved.

Everything was hurting.

From his feet to his head and he felt an enormous headache come up.

Why…why had they left him here. Why were they doing this to him?

He didn't understand what he had done wrong.

"What did I do wrong?"

He heard a laugh and frowned.

He hadn't felt someone enter but then again he felt all kinds of emotions non-stop.

"You know what you did wrong Faith…. You survived."

He looked up at her.

"Why…why are you doing this to me?"

Arukenimon laughed.

"Because you have something we want. And we will keep doing this till you'll give me what I want."

He looked down again.

"Will it stop?"

Arukenimon smiled.

"Yes…when you have given us you're powers it will stop."

Weary Izzy nodded.

He was tired…so tired.

"You want it to stop?"

He closed his eyes and slowly nodded.

"Yes."………………………………

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am so sorry for hurting Izzy like this. I finally watched some old episodes I had taped and I can't believe I'm hurting such a sweet person.

Please for give me Izzy.

R&R people…please


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Still the same

**People will probably find this chapter confusing, but I assure you this chapter is written exactly like it was supposed to be.**

**Reviews: **

**Jenna: **You ate popcorn while reading that last chapter? Boy you sure love torture

Don't worry updates on its way

The fic:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tai took Izzy's hand when he suddenly collapsed.

He screamed, as pain pulled through him stronger then he ever felt.

Matt, Kari and Joe ran to him.

"Tai! What's happening?"

Tears ran down Tai's eyes as he closed his eyes.

Images of Izzy flashed through his mind as he cried out.

As suddenly as the pain started it left again.

Tai blinked and whipped away the tears as he turned and ran back to the bed where Izzy laid.

He grabbed the covers and pulled them away harshly.

Pain and fear ran through him as he saw blood slowly run down the white sheets.

He kneeled down beside the bed.

"What happened?"

Matt looked at the blood in shock.

Joe grabbed the bandage box in a reflex even though he didn't know where he was bleeding.

Tears ran down Tai's cheeks.

"I saw Izzy…he's back in that cave…. or at least his ghost is…. And…. they…he…"

He felt a bad feeling in his stomach and ran to the toilet to throw up.

Matt looked at Joe concerned.

Tears ran down Joe's cheeks as well as he understood what was happening.

"Oh god…. they…they…. raped him…"

He grabbed his mouth and pushed away the feeling of nausea.

Kari looked up at him with wide brown eyes.

"Why?"

"To break him probably."

Matt was amazed at how steadily Joe's voice sounded.

He couldn't get himself to ask if it was working as he saw Joe's pale face.

Joe blinked a few times with his eyes and took of his glasses while he rubbed in his eyes.

"We need to go back."

They all turned around to Tai's voice.

He was standing in the doorway and whipped his mouth clean with his sleeve.

His eyes were red but he wasn't crying anymore.

"Joe…. how do we bind his powers?"

Joe looked at him.

"You want to bind his powers without knowing his knowing?"

Tai merely nodded. Matt let out a low whistle.

"How do you want to explain that to him?"

Tai shook his head as he looked at him.

"I'll see that then, right now we have to hurry."

"Why Tai?"

Kari pulled on his sleeve.

As he looked down at her he realized yet again how young she really was…how young Izzy was.

"He gave up."

That was all he needed to say before they got in a hurry to got ready to travel to digiworld again……………

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Digigate…. open!"

Kari opened the gate and let the boy's in.

"Be careful guy's."

They all nodded and held their digivice in front of the gate.

They disappeared and Kari sat down in front of the computer.

"It's all up to you now guy's."

She whispered as she looked back at Izzy's motionless body.

"Bring him home."…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tai, Matt and Joe appeared in Digiworld.

"Where are we going?"

Tai asked as he looked around.

"To Gennai, he'll know what to do."

They all nodded to Joe as they walked to where Gennai lived.

Soon they saw the lake and stopped in front of it.

"GENNAI!"

The lake opened for them showed them hidden stairs.

They walked down the stairs and opened the door of the small house.

"Welcome Digidestined…I expected you."

They nodded and walked to him.

"We want to bind Izzy's powers."

Gennai sighed and nodded and Matt realized just how old he looked right now.

"Where do you want to bind them in?"

"In ourselves."

Tai looked at him determent as Gennai looked at him in awe.

"You want to bind the power of Faith into you three?"

All three of them nodded.

"Why don't you ask for the help of the others as well young Digidestined? After all twelve vessels are better then three."

Matt and Tai looked at Joe as he answered.

"Because we don't want to involve them into this. They won't understand and…"

"And Izzy doesn't trust them. He wouldn't give his powers up to someone else then us three without fighting it."

Gennai nodded.

"So…. when do you want to do it? I assume that you have to get Izzy?"

Tai shook his head.

"No…. Arukenimon has Izzy again. We need to act before he hands them over."

Gennai stood up and walked to a table.

"The place to bind his powers is the same temple you used to get back to the real world the first time."

"With those big spider Digimon?"

Gennai nodded again.

"Great…just great." Joe whispered and Matt had to bite his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

Joe wasn't a big fan of spiders.

"Let's get going then shall we?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they reached the temple it looked disserted.

"Looks like no one is there anymore."

Matt said as he looked at Tai.

Tai nodded and bit his lip.

"We've got to hurry."

"Can you still feel him?"

He asked quietly.

Tai shook his head.

"No, everything stopped after…."

He closed his eyes for a few seconds as they walked forward to a table where Digimon cards lied on.

Tai smiled.

"You remember that you all chose me as a leader here?"

Matt smiled as well.

"Yeah the first thing you did was forcing Izzy to find a pattern in the cards."

"And he did without trouble."

Joe stopped next to them.

"We need to keep going."

They nodded and followed Gennai quietly.

"Here it is Digidestined."

They looked up to see a small sacrifice table and eleven pillars in a circle.

"I think we need the help of the others Tai."

He nodded slowly.

"Izzy will be pissed."

He said softly with a trembling voice.

"We can deal with that later, we need to collect the others as soon as possible."

Tai nodded and send a message to everyone.

**Need everyone at the temple where we first traveled back home. ASAP! Questions ask Kari. Hurry Tai.**

He looked up at Matt and Joe.

"Now all we can do is wait."

They nodded and looked at the circle……………………………………..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was thinking about not using the others in the fic when things get rough but I decided they deserved a bit of pain as well

For the fact that Tai seems Empathic too, he's not. You'll find that when you're really close to someone you'll usually know when something happened with that person.

With Tai it just goes a little further because Izzy linked to him, creating a bond between them stronger then anything else and allowing them to feel each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Still the same of not owning Digimon or its characters other then my own.

**Reviews: **

**Jenna: HI! I know it's horrible to know that's why I included it hahahhaha (me evil spirit form digivolve!)...Eh yeah don't mind me don't worry, they'll get him out of his nightmare...just not yet hahahaha**

**I've replaced every chapter with a new dialogue, so I hope it will be easier to read now **

The fic:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tai looked up as he heard several quick footsteps nearby.

"I think they are here."

"About time."

Matt muttered under his breath as he looked up as well.

All eight digidestined ran in and stopped in front of them.

Kari walked to Tai.

"I told them what's going on."

Yolei looked at them.

"Were do you need us?"

Matt looked at them one by one as he saw determination and friendship in their eyes.

They would do anything for Izzy.

"Stand by the pillar with you're crest on it. Gennai will do the rest."

They nodded and made their ways to the pillars.

As they all stood they looked at Gennai nervous.

Tai, Matt and Joe made their way over as well and looked at Gennai as well.

"As you all know you are here to bind the powers of the child of Faith into the eleven people present here. All you have to do is say the names of you're crest and make sure you do this only for Izzy. Then we can bind his power into you all. Any questions?"

"Will we hurt Izzy by doing this?"

Gennai looked at Yolei.

"I don't know, but even if we do, it is necessary to do so. If we don't bind his powers the evil side will get a hold of them and that will hurt him more."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Shall we begin then?"

Everyone nodded now.

They all closed their eyes Gennai spoke words in Digicode.

"Now."

They all opened their eyes and said their crest.

"Courage."

"Friendship."

"Love."

"Sincerity."

"Responsibility."

"Hope."

"Light."

"Courage."

"Friendship."

"Love."

"Knowledge."

"Sincerity."

"Responsibility."

With every digidestined that said his crest their chest lighted up in the symbol of their power.

In the middle of the circle Gennai laid the symbol of Izzy's crest and it lighted up powerful.

As their crests lighted up on their chests the symbol on the stone also light up.

When Cody said his crest as last several beams of light lifted up out of the symbol.

All of them saw a beam travel their way and stop in front of them.

"Now…hold out you're crest and lock the power inside it."

They did as they were told and the beams were locked inside the crests.

They stopped glowing and the symbol vanished.

Dizziness fell over them as they let themselves slide down on the ground against the pillars.

Neither one of them spoke for a while as they looked at their crests.

Tai was the first to speak up.

"So…. did it work?"

Gennai looked up at them with tired eyes.

But before he could answer they all saw a big blast come from Spiral Mountain.

They all felt the storm of Power as smoke, fire and wind traveled over Digiworld.

They heard screams of pain as everything was swallowed in the blast.

"What's happening?"

Matt screamed before he collapsed like all the others did.

Enormous pain came to him as the storm of power ran over them as well.

Fragments of Izzy and unknown Digimon flashed through him as he felt pain and suffering run through his veins.

He realized what was happening as he saw everyone lose consciousness.

Izzy had given his powers up……………

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I want to wish everyone a very merry Christmas and a happy new year!

Next chapter Izzy will be there again, I promise

R&R people!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Digimon, only in my dreams. If I owned Digimon there would have been a lot more adventures and there would be a lot of Taishiro.

I own nothing except the Bijtmemon and the digidestined of Faith

And the other person's beside the known figures from Digimon

**Reviews: **

**Jenna: Most of you're questions will be answered within this chapter Fairy tale-esque huh hahaha maybe you are right, for now I just watched sukisyo and yami no matsuei a little bit to much I think you will like this chapter **

The fic:

FOR JENNA

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_With Izzy in the cave_

Izzy looked at Arukenimon as she set up stuff in front of him.

He wasn't really aware of what was happening as he followed her movements.

He shifted his hands in the chains to regain feeling of them and growled in pain at the short movement.

He looked up as he saw various symbols appear in front of him.

He blinked as a strange feeling went through his body and he shivered.

He could recognize the symbols as the crests from the other digidestined.

What were they doing here?

He looked around and saw several Gazimon walked around but no one paid attention to him.

He looked back at the crests and closed his eyes as he felt the one of courage touch his cheek and in his mind he could hear words spoken by his friends.

_Be brave! You're not alone! _

_You are loved!_

_Be responsible!_

_They can't fight you're honesty!_

_Don't lose hope!_

_Follow the light_

_Fight them!_

_We'll help you!_

_You are stronger then they are!_

_Don't give up!!!!!!!!!!_

Tears fell down his cheeks as he felt the words of his friends.

He could feel their crests and the sincerity of their hope toward him.

He blinked as the crests started to pull out red wires of a strange energy out of him and collect them around themselves.

He realized that they were pulling his powers away from him.

Well…at least they wouldn't fall into the hands of Arukenimon and Mummymon.

He hated the thought of giving Mummymon what he wanted.

He tried to remember the faces of the others but found that he couldn't even make out parts of them.

He saw Arukenimon move towards him carrying something that didn't look like it would feel nice.

Unintentionally he pulled backwards against the chains and winced in pain as blood trailed freely over his arms downwards.

Arukenimon laughed and stopped in front of him.

"Don't worry Faith. Everything will be over in a few minutes. She placed something in front of him and he looked down at it.

"Curious to what that is huh…. you really are the digidestined of Knowledge."

Wearily he looked up to her.

"Knowledge?"

She laughed even harder.

"What you don't remember?"

His confused look must have convinced her as she laughed even harder.

"Looks like we don't have to worry then."

She turned the device on in front of him and stood in front of him.

"Let's get this started shall we."

Don't give up 

Izzy blinked as he remembered those words.

Don't give up…

"I'm not giving up. My friends are going to save me."

Arukenimon smiled.

"Yeah…. how do you know that?"

He looked up with her with a small hope in his eyes.

"I felt them."

He secretly hoped to see uncertainty in her eyes but she just smiled.

"You felt them…. when…just now?"

Slowly Izzy nodded.

"I am afraid that is impossible, unless they are ghosts."

"What do you mean?"

He looked up at her.

"Think boy, you've been here for years. Time goes slower there doesn't it?"

He nodded.

"One year there is thirty-five years over here."

Izzy blinked as he tried to recall what he knew about the timeline in Digiworld but nothing would come up.

Arukenimon smiled.

"Let me help you count. You've been here for a little over thirty-five hundred years (3500). That's one hundred years over there. And as I recall remembering humans don't turn that old. You're little brat friends would be long death now if they had been alive."

Arukenimon laughed evilly as she saw the hope die in his eyes completely now.

They were death? Izzy shook his head.

"No…. no, they can't…. they just can't."

Izzy closed his eyes as tears fell down in the dark sand.

"If that's true, then why am I still alive?"

He looked up to her."

"Forgot the shield I put over you? That stops you from getting older so quickly."

Yes…he did remember the shield.

It blocked him from asking out for help as well.

He hung his head as he cried silent tears.

Don't give up, Hang on

Hang on for what.

He bit his lower lip as he saw Arukenimon laugh.

She was right, not many humans would stay alive for more then hundred years.

Besides, even if they had been alive they surely would have forgotten about him long ago now.

After all, he was nothing more then a low life good for nothing.

He closed his eyes as Arukenimon told the Gazimon to get started.

They all left the room to avoid getting hurt.

It would all end soon now.

Pain interrupted his path of thoughts as he felt like electricity pull through him as a thundering wave.

Memories of the years he'd been there, his feelings and the pain all came over him again and again in a rapid speed, making him feel everything again.

He screamed out in pain.

He felt the emotions of everyone in the other room blow inside him.

Anger, joy and hate made place for pure pain and fear as he felt their screams.

But he didn't only feel that.

He suddenly could feel each and every single living creature in the world.

He could feel their pain as he felt his powers leave him.

Faces of hundreds of digimon passed him in rapid speed and he remembered everything he had ever seen or felt come back to him.

The feelings and pain was overwhelming and it turned dark in front of his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Don't give up Izzy_

Izzy opened his eyes abrupt as he heard the voice close by.

In front of him he saw a young man standing.

The features looked familiar to him but he couldn't place him.

He had unruly brown hair that stood against all gravity.

"Who are you?" Izzy asked.

The young man smiled.

"Don't say you already forgot me angel."

Bright brown eyes looked right into his and he felt his heart skip a beat as he recognized the person in front of him.

"Tai."

He smiled sadly.

"Don't give up Iz."

Izzy looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"How can I…There is no hope."

Tai shook his head as he took Izzy' hands.

He noticed he wasn't bound to the rock anymore.

"There is always hope love. You just have to look for it."

" Look where?"

He looked into Tai's eyes.

"Hope is in everything. You just have to look for it to see it. Everyone is trying to help you, but you have to fight yourself as well."

"The others? Everyone is death, Matt, Joe, Davis, Kari."

Tai shook his head.

"No they aren't death. They are here in Digiworld, but you're power is hurting them. You have to get back to fight Arukenimon."

"But Arukenimon said…"

Tai pulled Izzy to him as he embraced him in a tight hug.

"Don't believe what she tells you. They are alive."

Izzy leaned into the hug.

"I'm so tired…I don't want to fight."

"I know, but you don't have a choice. If you don't fight, both of our worlds will be lost."

Izzy looked down as Tai pulled his chin up to make him look into his eyes.

"Remember the words they told you."

Be brave! You're not alone! 

_You are loved!_

_Be responsible!_

_They can't fight you're honesty!_

_Don't lose hope!_

_Follow the light_

_Fight them!_

_We'll help you!_

_You are stronger then they are!_

_Don't give up!!!!!!!!!!_

Izzy looked into his eyes as the words came back to him.

He blinked.

"I can feel them…but…I can't feel you. Why can't I feel you?"

Tai' smile saddened.

"Don't worry about that right now angel. You have to fight back now."

"I can't."

" Sure you can. Be brave Iz."

Izzy shook his head.

"I'm worth nothing."

Tai took his chin again.

"That is not true. You are stronger then they will ever be."

Izzy looked at him.

"I'm stronger?"

Tai nodded as he let go of him.

"Get back there and claim back what is yours. You are the one to do it. Don't be a lost hope. You are Faith and it is time to show them just who they are dealing with."

Izzy looked at him as he nodded.

"Show them what you are capable of!"

As Izzy looked at him hope and love filled his heart and his eyes shined.

"I won't give in."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tai disappeared as he opened his eyes again.

He immediately felt the pain again but he pushed it away with his will.

He looked at the device and made it blow up with his powers.

The thunder and darkness pulled away immediately as he started pulling against the chain that held him down.

He could hear various voices as the door opened.

He lifted them all up and threw them against the wall as he literally burned the chains.

As they fell of his body he let his hands fall against his side as he looked at the various digimon jumping up again.

A golden glow took over his dark eyes and a red shield appeared around him.

"Grab him!"

Mummymon screamed.

Arukenimon looked at him.

"Trying to defend yourself won't save you Faith."

Izzy smiled.

"I wasn't planning to defend at all."

He moved his hand and Mummymon screamed in pain before he turned into data.

Izzy glared at the data and that too blew up.

He then turned his focus to the Gazimon as he saw that Arukenimon was running away.

"You can run, but you cannot hide."

He looked at the Gazimon as Red wires of the shield surrounded them and destroyed them.

"That is for hurting my friends."

He turned and walked outside of the room.

He looked around to all the halls.

"Too long."

He looked at the walls in front of him as memories from a former escape came back to him.

He smiled as he pointed his hand to the wall and made them all blow up.

He blinked with his eyes as he walked out into flash daylight.

He felt heat come from up the mountain and realized that the mountain was going to erupt.

He smiled as he used his powers to throw up a wall locking all Gazimon and other unfamiliar digimon that felt bad on the mountain.

He reached out with his Empathy and felt the present of several digidestined.

A joyful smile reached his lips as he felt that they weren't hurt to badly.

He reached further but he couldn't feel Tai.

He knew that the presents that he had seen had been real, was able to feel that.

But he couldn't feel him here.

He send a message to Matt and Joe to meet him half way and started walking towards them as he received a confirming answer……………

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow…that got to be one of the longer chapters I've written

Looks like Izzy's gonna fight back finally huh

Read & review people


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Digimon, only the characters you don't know from the show and the digidestined of Faith.

**Several warnings**: Violence, language, character death etc!

**Reviews: **

**Jenna: Hey Jenna! hahahah you just want to know what happened to Tai huh you just have to read the fic but don't worry too much, not yet.**

The fic:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt awoke with a moan as every single part of his body hurt.

He blinked as he sat up and looked around.

Memories from earlier came back to him from before.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he remembered the pain and used feeling.

Yes…. that was about right, he felt used…. and dirty.

He heard several sounds behind him and he turned around.

He could see several digidestined lie behind him that slowly started to wake up.

Joe was the closest to him so he crawled to him slowly as the older sat up as well.

"Joe? Are you alright?"

The blue haired man nodded as he held his head.

"My head hurts. How are you, Matt?"

"I'll live. What happened to make it stop?"

Joe shrugged before he turned as well.

"I don't know, but whatever it was I am happy it did."

Matt nodded before he slowly stood up and helped Joe up as well.

"Let's help the others."

They made their way to the others to wake them.

Matt kneeled by Sora who was facing the ground and shook her softly.

"Sora. Sora wake up."

When there was no response he turned her around so he could see her face.

He stumbled backwards with a scream, as he looked straight into her eyes.

They were wide open in fear and pain and glassy.

"Oh god…."

Matt turned around in time to throw up.

Joe looked at him confused before his eyes catch sight of Sora.

"My god…"

He turned away his gaze and looked at the other digidestined.

A few had sit up and were trying to put themselves together but he could see a few lying motionless on the ground.

"Dear god…. Check if the others are still alive!"

He ran to Mimi and turned her around without trying to shake her awake.

Tears appeared in his eyes as he saw the same expression on her face.

"Mimi…oh god Mimi." He heard Davis voice nearby and looked up to him.

"Everyone…everyone else is…. oh god."

He cried out as she hugged Ken's lifeless body.

Joe looked past him and saw that besides him, Matt and Davis only Kari sat up as well.

He felt like someone pushed a knife through his heart.

"Everyone…."

Kari stood up and turned to Tai.

"Tai! Tai wake up…. WAKE UP!"

She shook her brother violently.

"Please…." She cried.

Matt stood up and whipped his mouth before he walked to Kari unsteady.

"Kari…."

She turned to him as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

She turned to him.

"He…. oh god."

She threw herself in Matt's arms and cried.

Matt held her quietly and rubbed her back, not knowing what to say or to do.

"This is not the time to cry over the lost ones digidestined. We need to get Faith back before it is to late."

Davis looked up to Gennai.

"Give us a break will you. We just lost all of our friends because we tried to save this stupid world. Why is Izzy so damn important to you?"

Davis yelled.

"Stop it Davis. He is right. We can grief over our friends later. Right now we need to continue. They won't have died for nothing then."

Matt looked at Kari who moved from his arms and whipped her tears away.

"I don't like to leave our friends here, but we need to do the right thing right now."

She looked down at her brother who looked more like he was asleep then that he looked death. "It's what they would have wanted."

"But Izzy…."

"Izzy didn't do this."

Joe said quietly as he walked to Matt and Kari.

"What? I thought he gave his powers up."

Confused Davis looked at him.

Joe shook his head.

"He gave up because he felt us take his powers. He fought them. I…. I could see it."

Matt nodded.

"Yes… he fought back hard. It was the last thing I remember before waking up on the ground again."

Kari nodded.

Davis looked at them.

"This isn't Izzy' work?"

The three of them shook their heads.

"Izzy would never hurt Tai."

"Or any of the others for that matter."

Davis hung his head as he bit his lip.

"Trust in him child of Courage."

Davis nodded slowly.

"We've got to save him then."

He looked up to them as they all nodded.

They all started moving towards Spiral Mountain as they saw the mountain erupt.

"Oh god…. the mountain will burn."

They looked at the lava, as there suddenly appeared a red wall.

They heard several screams of pain and fear from inside the wall.

"What's happening?"

Matt looked from the mountain to the wall.

"Izzy' holding them while they burn."

"Izzy? But Izzy' locked inside a cave. How can he be doing this?"

Matt pulled his shoulders up.

"I don't know, I only know that he used that wall before. Remember when the last fight was, we were saved by that very same wall then."

They all nodded as they remembered.

Suddenly there was a small beep heard from both Joe's and Matt's communicators.

They pulled it out at the same time and looked at it. Relief appeared on their faces.

"It's Izzy. He escaped and asks us to meet him halfway to spiral mountain. He's going to stop Arukenimon and asks for our help."

Joe looked at Kari and Davis.

"So…what will we do?"

Kari looked at Davis who nodded.

"Let's help him then. It's about time there is something we can do."

They all nodded while Matt send a confirming message back to Izzy.

"Let's go then."

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay another chapter edited!

Read and Review please!!!!!! Why? BECAUSE I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the show or anything else then my own characters!

The fic:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt walked in front of the others as they slowly approached Spiral Mountain.

Kari walked right behind him and held Joe's arm tightly as they walked.

Gennai and Davis walked behind her quiet and Matt looked back at them a few times worried.

It wasn't like him to be so quiet.

He turned to Davis and sighed.

"Davis…."

Davis looked up to him expectantly before his expression turned into surprise.

Matt turned back to look at what he was looking at and saw a long figure moving towards them slowly.

They all stopped as the figure became more and more clear.

Matt gasped as he recognized the figure.

"Leomon!"

They all ran to him as he stopped.

"Digidestined. How good it is to see you're faces again. You all look so grown up now."

Matt smiled as he looked at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Leomon looked at him and his expression turned sadder.

"I felt the pain of the digidestined of Faith a little while ago and knew I had to warn Gennai."

He nodded to Gennai who nodded back.

"I already know. The chosen ones had already found him, but a little while ago they lost him again. He recently broke free while Arukenimon was trying to tab his powers."

Leomon nodded.

"I see. Where is Faith now?"

"Coming this way." Matt answered him.

Leomon turned so he was walking with them.

As they walked they saw various evil digimon run down the mountain.

"Eye of the lion!"

Leomon screamed as he defeated them one by one.

Matt felt helpless without his Digimon and as he looked at Davis, Kari and Joe he realized that they all felt the same.

After walking a long time he saw a single small figure walking slowly their way.

Kari looked up and a smile found it's way to her face.

She ran forwards and almost threw the young man backwards as she hugged him.

"Izzy!"

Izzy closed his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Hello Kari."

Matt, Joe, Davis, Gennai and Leomon stopped beside them.

Joe noticed that Izzy's voice was still cranky but he seemed to beam out power and strength.

As Izzy released Kari he looked at them and they all gasped.

Izzy was even more covered in blood then he was the first time they had seen him.

His clothes were torn and ripped and the creamy white skin was bloodied and blue.

His black eyes looked tired and sad.

Joe bit his lip as he pulled of his blue sweater and handed it too Izzy quietly as he remained in his t-shirt.

Izzy looked at it for a moment before he took it and put it on.

He looked at all of them.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

As he opened them again a golden glow had appeared in his eyes.

"I am sorry for you're lost. But all is not lost yet."

Surprised they all looked at them.

"You know about what happened?" Davis asked.

Izzy nodded. "I didn't realize it yet as I could only feel a few of you. Tai?"

Sadness was seen in his eyes as Matt slowly nodded.

"I see."

"Child of Faith, we need to finish of Arukenimon and Mummymon as soon as we can."

Izzy looked at Leomon.

"I have no intention of letting her go. Mummymon is already…. Finished as you say it."

Gennai walked to Izzy and took his hand as he lied something inside it.

"Here, I believe this if yours…Welcome back Izzy."

Izzy looked at the crest and digivice in his hand.

He smiled and nodded to Gennai.

"Thank you. But we have something to do I believe."

He turned to the other digidestined as he spoke again.

"We need to finish this now, now it is still a surprise. Are you three able to fight?"

Kari looked at him.

Fight?" Izzy nodded.

"I can't do this alone."

He turned and looked into the distance.

"She's going south."

He turned to them again.

"So…. Are you ready to fight?"

Davis looked at the young man standing in front of them.

Izzy looked different in his eyes.

He seemed stronger, calmer and fearless.

In awe and confusion he remembered when Diablomon had attacked again.

Izzy was leading them then and he hadn't even realized it right then.

"Izzy…"

"What is it Davis?"

He looked straight in his eyes then but Davis couldn't see emotions in them.

It was like he had banned everything he ever felt away from himself. Matt and Joe nodded.

"Let's go."

Kari moved so she was walking next to Izzy, Matt, Joe and Davis followed.

"Say…. why doesn't Izzy seem to have emotions?"

Davis looked at Matt as he asked it.

Matt looked at Joe before he answered.

"He's pulling his emotions inside. He always did that, but it just is more oblivious right now because you haven't seen him so long."

Davis frowned.

"Why?"

Joe sighed.

"Because of his Empathy Izzy has always been forced to hide his real emotions so he wouldn't collapse or freak out."

This time Davis nodded.

He looked forward to Izzy who turned his head at the same time to look at him.

He smiled and Davis turned bright red.

After a while of quietly walking Izzy suddenly stopped.

"Their here."

They all stopped and looked around.

"Where."

Asked Joe quietly.

"We're surrounded."

Matt nodded as they all stood ready for the last battle that would begin.

Izzy closed his eyes and made a movement with his hands and Veemon, Gabumon, Gomamon and Gatomon appeared out of nowhere.

They blinked, as they looked at their digimon partners confused.

As they saw Izzy they all nodded.

"The fight is finally gonna end."

Gomamon smiled as he looked at Joe.

"Let it begin."………………………………

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: The same as usual

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kari move!"

Matt turned just in time to see Izzy push Kari out of the way.

An electric thunder wave hit him on his side as he moved to duck.

"Izzy!"

Joe called out as he tried to move to him.

Smoke came up covering them all as they heard screams coming their direction.

Matt ran into the smoke towards Izzy but stopped as he saw a bright light break through the smoke.

It disappeared and they all saw Kari standing in the middle right next to Izzy.

She was holding her crest up with a determent look on her face.

Izzy was looking straightforward and Matt followed his gaze as he saw several digimon surrounding them.

Arukenimon stood in front of them and smiled.

"Attack!"

"Digivolve!!!!!!!"

Their Digimon nodded as they ran forward.

"Gomamon digivolve into…. Ikkakumon!"

"Gabumon digivolve into… Garurumon!"

Davis and Kari looked at each other and nodded.

"Digi armor energizes!"

"Veemon Armordigivolve into…Flamedramon!"

"Gatomon Armordigivolve into…Nefertimon!"

The four Digimon stood before them as they attacked the Gazimon.

"Harpoon Torpedo."

"Howling Blaster."

"Fire Rocket!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

They attacked the Gazimon forceful and soon they were all destroyed when the digimon changed their attention to Arukenimon.

They fired their attacks but Arukenimon pushed them away like it was nothing.

"Can't you do better then that. You're weaklings!"

"Acid Mist!"

Their digimon screamed as they were thrown backwards without trouble.

They de-digivolved into their rookie forms.

They collapsed and the digidestined ran to them and grabbed them from the ground.

Matt looked at Arukenimon in fright.

"She is just to strong."

Arukenimon moved to strike at them again as Izzy moved in front of them.

"Izzy."

Arukenimon stopped her attack and looked at him.

"You killed Mummymon."

She said harsh and almost outraged.

A small smile formed itself on Izzy's lips.

"He had it coming."

"You little piece of shit."

Izzy's smile only grew.

"What's the matter does that hurt?"

She looked to the ground.

"Good it should hurt."

Matt blinked at Izzy's harsh replay.

His black eyes were blankly and empty but Matt could practically feel the rage heat of his body.

"Tell me, how does it feel to see someone you love die?"

Bitterness was heard in his voice and Matt remembered Tai telling him that Izzy had seen him die time after time.

He gasped as red lines appeared in Izzy's hand.

"Don't worry…. I won't keep you away from him for long. I am not that cruel."

Arukenimon' eyes became bigger behind her sunglasses as she fired several acid mists to Izzy.

Izzy blocked them all as he formed some kind of windshield that blew every single attack of her away.

"What's the matter, you feel like a fly trapped in a web?"

Arukenimon growled at Izzy who smiled, as he stood ready to block another attack.

It was clear that he was toying with her.

She had no change against him at this rate.

Matt wondered why he didn't just finish her of. Suddenly she threw a big web at him.

"Spider Thread!"

"Izzy look out."

Izzy tried to block the web but it was to quickly and it closed around him trapping him inside it.

Izzy didn't fight against the sticky white stuff to Matt's surprise.

"Izzy, you got to break free."

Davis screamed as he ran towards him.

"Stop right there Davis."

Izzy didn't scream or even raise his voice.

He just looked at Davis as he said it.

Davis stopped and looked at him.

"But…"

"Not butts. If I move against these webs they will slide through my skin like pudding. She made these webs specially to bind me."

"But."

"I thought I said no more butts."

Davis looked like he was slapped across the face as he took a step back.

"You know it is no use fighting against these Faith…. you should give up and come with us."

Arukenimon laughed as she let her hand slide through her hair.

Izzy looked up at her sharply and for the first time Matt could see a slight fear in his eyes.

"I see you remember what happened last time."

She turned to Matt and the others.

"Did you know that he would kill you all if I asked him to?"

"No way, Izzy would never hurt us." Joe said.

Arukenimon laughed as she pulled out on of her own hairs.

Kari shifted uncomfortable as she looked around.

"There are no control spirals around that you can use for you're sick plans."

That made her laugh even harder.

"What a confidence in yourself and you're little friend here. I realized the flaws in my special power…. so I worked on it."

She turned to Izzy who stepped back in fear.

The webs closed around him and Matt could see blood slide down his side.

"Let him go!"

Matt moved to him.

"Matt stop!"

Without a second thought Matt did stop even though he didn't want anything else then to run on and free Izzy.

He looked at Izzy and realized he was holding him down.

Black electrical wires left the web and surrounded Izzy as he screamed in pain.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Kari moved towards Izzy when Davis blocked her.

"You would only get hurt. And I think Izzy would feel that as well, making him even more hurt."

Kari looked from Davis to Izzy who had stopped screaming but was undeniable still in pain.

He had his eyes shut tight and his hands formed into fists.

"We have to do something."

Matt saw blood coming from his fists and knew he was breaking his skin as he stopped himself from screaming.

"You want me to stop Faith?"

Arukenimon laughed as she looked at Izzy.

He sank to his knees but he opened his eyes.

He looked at her and suddenly red wires appeared around him and the web melted away.

The black electrical wires disappeared as Izzy breathed out and slowly got up on his feed again.

He was bleeding and Matt could see pain in his eyes but he didn't give in.

Matt moved to him but didn't touch him; somehow knowing Izzy would reject his help.

"Was that really the best you could do right now? You must be getting weak, cause even you're stupid Gazimon were stronger then you."

He laughed but it sounded unnatural in Matt's ears as he looked at Izzy.

"Guess I will have to finish it then."

Izzy took a step forward at the same time that Arukenimon grabbed her hair.

"I can make you turn against you're friends. You will kill them for me."

Suddenly rage appeared in Izzy's eyes and red streams of energy surrounded him as he looked at her.

"You will never turn me against my friends again."

Arukenimon took a step back as he approached her.

"You fool, you're friends are death! You've been here for thirty-five hundred years! There is no way that they would still be alive!"

Matt, Joe, Kari and Davis all looked at her unbelieving.

Thirty…. Matt thought shocked.

"You've been here for thirty-five hundred years?"

He looked at Izzy who turned his gaze to him.

"You didn't know?"

There wasn't an emotion in his eyes anymore as the red wires disappeared slowly.

Izzy turned to Matt completely.

"No…. Ten years…. you were away for ten years. Only ten years have passed."

Izzy still looked at him emotionless and it started to bother Matt that he couldn't see what he felt.

He looked back into Izzy's eyes.

Knowing he would see the truth in them.

Izzy reached to him with his hand and Matt carefully laid his fingertips against Izzy's.

As Izzy kept looking at him Matt could suddenly see several memories from the past ten years as the images flashed through his mind.

Izzy moved his hand away as he let him fall to his side.

"Ten years…Is that all he human years it has been?"

He didn't seem to be talking to Matt but he answered anyway.

"Yes… when you were taken the gate closed. And it didn't open again till ten years later. The day we found you."

Tears formed in his eyes as he looked down, away from Izzy's eyes.

"Oh."

Matt wasn't even sure why it still surprise him that he reacted so emotionless.

He saw Izzy turn from him again and he looked up.

"Right…"

Izzy said before he looked at Arukenimon.

"Time to finish you now he's not here yet."

Izzy held up his hand towards Arukenimon as she stumbled backwards.

"You really believe him? Who say's he's telling the truth? Who say's he's not lying."

She screamed hysterical.

Izzy looked at her as she screamed.

"I'm an Empath. I can see when people lie to me. Didn't you know that?"

Arukenimon trembled as she stumbled further backwards as Izzy approached her.

"I can help you against him."

She said quietly.

"Who is him?" Matt asked confused.

"Someone higher then her. Times up Spider women."

Izzy said.

"I wouldn't want to have you around when he gets here."

Her sunglasses fell of revealing two black eyes full of shock and fear.

Izzy touched her chest with his fingertips and she screamed.

It didn't take long before she exploded into data.

Izzy looked at the data as everyone gasped.

He had just destroyed her without any trouble.

He looked at the data and it exploded in many little explosions.

"What is he doing?"

Davis asked quietly.

"He's destroying the data with what she would be able to be reborn."

"Oh."

As Izzy turned he looked back to the exploding pieces.

"Now you can be with the one you love."

He said quietly.

Matt looked at him as he saw Izzy's shoulders tremble slightly.

He walked to him and turned him so he could look into his eyes.

Tears slowly fell down Izzy's cheeks and Matt hugged him.

"I couldn't keep him save…I am so sorry. I failed you."

He whispered as he remembered his promise from long ago still clearly….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Matt reached them and grabbed Tai's other arm and together they pulled him to his feet. _

"_He is out of it, he can't walk." Matt stated. _

_Izzy looked at Tai and then at the collapsing shield before he looked at Matt. "Take him to the gate, I'll keep them away as long as I can." _

"_Izzy...no.please don't...leave me here and get into safety." Tai tried to get out of Matt' grip to stop Izzy but he couldn't. Izzy smiled sad and lifted Tai's head with his fingers so Tai looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry Tai, I'm the reason that they are here, and so I am going to stop them." His eyes shifted to Matt's._

"_Promise me you'll keep him safe Matt "Confused Matt nodded. "I promise...Izzy…. but you are not strong enough to stop them, I can't…." Izzy looked back at Tai. Tears appeared in his eyes as he turned away from them and interrupted him gently. "Bring him into safety Matt." _

_Matt nodded slowly seeing the determination in Izzy's black eyes and didn't argue further. "Be careful, I'll come help you as soon as I get Tai safe" He saw Izzy nod and pulled Tai with him as they walked to the gate._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had tried to keep that promise but in the end he had failed.

Izzy's arms lay limp against his side as he rested his head against Matt's shoulder.

After a moment he moved from him and whipped away his tears.

"It wasn't you're fault. I killed him…I killed them all."

Matt looked at him and from the corner of his eyes he could see the others look at them as well.

"What do you mean?"

Izzy looked down.

"I tried to call out for help. If I hadn't done that you guys would never have come here in the first place. And I gave up. She told me he was death and I was willing to hand over those stupid powers if it meant she would kill me. Kill me so…"

Izzy wasn't able to speak further as he looked at hit hands and bit his lower lip.

Matt had never seen him so vulnerable and took his chin as he made him look at him.

Surprised Izzy looked into his eyes.

"You are not at fault. They were torturing you. All you wanted was to be with the one you love. There is nothing you did wrong. Even now that they are all gone…. you are not the one to blame. Arukenimon and Mummymon were. And you took revenge for them…. for us. You got that?"

Izzy nodded as he still looked into his eyes.

There wasn't much emotion in them but he knew Izzy got his meaning.

"How touching…. does anyone has a tissue?"

They all turned to the harsh voice in shock…

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hahahaha how I love to leave it with a cliffhanger

Things are going to get crazy from now on, or so I've been told hahahaha just stay tune!

R&R


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: Still the same.

**Reviews: **

Jenna: Hai he destroyed her…. don't mistake him; Izzy is actually a very sweet and non-violence person. He doesn't just believe 3500 years past by, it did I know my timeline is very confusing, and will never stop being just that but I based it on the first season where the time in digiworld was way faster.

You see, when they were stuck in digiworld the first time they were there for six months. But when they were able to open the gate again only a few minutes had past. In the second season this is restored and the timelines between both worlds are the same…but I took the timeline of the first season cause it made it more fun to torture Izzy longer

Hahaha. Don't cry over Tai…if Izzy's able to he will come back for a while and if Arukenimon let's it end so easily...No

The fic:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A very big digimon stood in front of them and had an evil smile on his face.

He looked like a combination of an octopus, a shark and a grizzly bear.

His head was covered in a gray fur and he had big brown eyes.

His ears looked like the fins of a shark and he had a pointy noise like a rat.

He had eight arms and they were all long, gray and furry.

He didn't seem to have legs.

As he opened his big mouth several long and probably shark teeth were shown.

"So…. you've let Faith escape Arukenimon? I knew I couldn't count on you. Oh well you're already punished."

"Huh? Arukenimon was following the orders of someone else?"

Davis moved in front of Kari.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"That's Eucaliptusmon."

Izzy said quietly as he looked at the long gray digimon.

"He's very powerful."

He was without doubt powerful as he was ugly thought Matt quietly.

He heard Izzy make a sound and looked to him.

The younger one was biting down a laugh and Matt blushed as he realized that Izzy had heard his thought.

Kari looked at Izzy before she shrugged.

"I see you remember me young Digidestined. That makes things a little easier."

Eucaliptusmon laughed as he looked at them one by one before resting his gaze on Izzy.

"Looks like a few of you're little friends are missing. Are they delayed…. or did something else happen to them."

He laughed again as Davis balled his fists tightly.

Joe placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Keep it together Davis."

Davis nodded.

Izzy looked at Eucaliptusmon without saying a word.

"Oh…. did I hit a bad nerve. You should know by now that you are completely alone. There is no one that will help you. I mean…. look at them."

He paused for a second, as he looked at he four Digidestined and the two digimon with them.

"They are actually trembling. Are they honestly the ones you have put you're trust in for all that time?"

He laughed again.

Matt looked at Izzy as he saw him trembling.

"Don't listen to him Izzy!"

"Be quiet Digiscum!"

Eucaliptusmon moved his hand and Matt was thrown backwards against Joe who stumbled to stay on his feet.

"Matt…."

Matt jumped up again as he heard Izzy call his name and growled as he felt soft pain in his back.

But as he stood up and looked at Izzy he bit his lip.

He had to be strong.

For years Izzy had been in enormous pain constantly, he had no right to complain about a bit of pain that he felt from a fall.

"Don't listen to anything he say's Izzy."

"Weakling."

Eucaliptusmon smiled as he looked at Izzy again.

"Looks like you're little friend is a little stronger then I first thought. Doesn't matter. He is no match against me. I suggest you give me you're powers, if you do not wish to see the rest of you're friends die…. or should I say feel."

Izzy balled his hands into a fist and looked from the corner of his eyes to the other four.

"They are stronger then that you think. They will defeat you not matter what."

Eucaliptusmon laughed.

"Oh really…then why are most of them already defeated?"

He looked at Izzy who was trembling but didn't look away from his eyes.

"Because of me." He whispered.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly."

Eucaliptusmon' eyes were huge as they shimmered with power and evil.

The other digidestined could feel the evil in him so strongly that they trembled as they saw his gaze go over them.

"They died because of me."

Izzy repeated slowly as if he didn't really understood what he said.

"Right…. they did…. and if they couldn't even survive you're powers…. then how do you think they will survive mine."

Eucaliptusmon moved one of his eight arms.

"Supernova."

Matt heard Izzy scream something as he saw a gigantic fireball come his way.

He wanted to run out of the way but he didn't seem able to move.

Shocked he saw the fireball get closer when he was suddenly tackled.

He and his saver landed on the ground hard.

Matt turned to look straight into Joe's eyes.

"Joe…" "It is not over yet!"

Matt looked around and felt himself being pulled up by Davis and Kari.

Eucaliptusmon laughed as he fired more fireballs towards them.

With their digimon down they had no way to defend themselves.

Joe pulled Matt to him and held him tightly as he tried to protect him from the flames.

They held their eyes closed for the blinding light as Davis pulled Kari close and protected her as well.

Smoke waved up around them as the fireballs erupted all around them. But none seemed to hit them.

As soon as the attack had began it also stopped and Eucaliptusmon stood straight again and let all of his arms slide to his side.

"Why are you still trying to fight me Faith? You tried before…and the time before that. And you failed…you kept failing didn't you?"

Matt looked up and saw Izzy standing in front of them.

"Izzy…."

The younger digidestined didn't seem to hear him as he looked at Eucaliptusmon.

"I don't care if I fail or not…I cannot let you get away with hurting my friends."

"You already hurt most of you're group. You are going down."

Izzy shook his head as he closed his eyes for a moment and forced the upcoming tears away.

As he opened them again he saw several lights behind Eucaliptusmon.

As one of the lights touched him he gasped.

He opened his eyes and looked up to Eucaliptusmon.

"If anyone is going down it will be you. We are way stronger then you will ever be."

"Oh yeah…with only four little weaklings with you."

Eucaliptusmon laughed again.

"I don't even know why I bother."

He reached forwards with his eight arms towards Izzy when Izzy smiled.

"No…we won't defeat you with four…we will defeat you will all of the digidestined."

As he said that a bright light appeared around the five digidestined as seven lights spread themselves around them and slowly started growing into the forms of seven humans…………………

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter edited!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: Still the same

**Jenna: Hi Jenna! I've got no idea what flummoxed means but coming from you're mouth it won't be bad don't know if it's gonna get excited yet oh well have fun reading and don't kill me**

The fic:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_No…we won't defeat you with four…we will defeat you will all of the digidestined."_

_As he said that a bright light appeared around the five digidestined as seven lights spread themselves around them and slowly started growing into the forms of seven humans……………_

Eucaliptusmon' eyes grew big as Matt, Davis, Joe, Kari and Leomon looked shocked around them.

"What is happening?"

Davis yelled.

"It seems that Faith has discovered another part of his abilities."

They looked at Gennai confused.

"What ability?"

"Temporary restoring life."

Gennai looked at Izzy who was looking at the seven forms and they all followed his gaze.

"Restoring...life...does that mean."

"He can bring the others back?"

Gennai nodded.

"For a while anyway."

Kari felt tears threaten to fall down her cheeks as she looked back at the seven forms that now showed them the features of their seven fallen friends.

Eucaliptusmon pulled himself out of his shock and lashed out with all of his eight arms.

Seven of his arms hit one of the forms but went right through them as if they weren't there.

His last arm lashed out to Izzy with full force.

"Izzy look out!"

Matt grabbed him and pulled him backwards so they fell.

Eucaliptusmon' attack missed but he still smiled.

"Thank you for you're help Friendship…. you really are a friend."

He laughed as he saw Matt jump up again totally ignoring him.

Matt turned to Izzy who was still on the ground.

He had his eyes closed as he sat up and threw up blood…. a lot of blood.

"Izzy!" He kneeled down with him and took his shoulders.

"Why?"

Izzy managed to get out as blood left his mouth in a thin line.

Matt blinked.

"He was going to hit you."

Izzy shook his head as he made his way up.

"That didn't matter, I was prepared for that. I wouldn't have lost control."

What he was saying didn't make sense to him. "Lose control? What do you mean? Lose control over what."

Izzy didn't answer him as he looked at Eucaliptusmon again who was smiling.

"Looks like you're little friend stopped you from finishing you're spell for me."

Matt blinked.

"Spell? What spell?"

"The spell of getting you're little friends back. Really Faith, you're friends are kind of stupid."

Izzy didn't look at him as the features of the seven lost digidestined became clearer.

Eucaliptusmon growled as he lashed out with his arms again.

"You aren't listening to me!"

He hit Izzy this time with full force.

Izzy let out a cry of pain as he was knocked into a rock.

He landed flat on his stomach and stayed down for a moment before he slowly stood up again.

He didn't pay attention to Eucaliptusmon, as he seemed to concentrate again.

"Damn you!"

He attacked again and Izzy was hit again.

He didn't fight back at all and just stood up again.

Eucaliptusmon repeated his attacks time after time and Izzy still refused to fight back and only stood up again.

"What's he doing?"

Leomon asked confused.

"He's trying to get the others back, but it isn't going that fast. He needs time to finish up. But Eucaliptusmon is attacking him full time to prevent him from finishing up."

"At this rate he'll be killed before he's able to get them back."

"We need to get a attraction from him."

"But how, our digimon are down, if we attack him ourselves we'll be killed."

"So will Izzy be if this keeps up. Damnit!"

As Izzy fell down again he didn't try to stand up again.

Suddenly Leomon jumped up and ran towards Eucaliptusmon.

"Fist of the beast king!!!"

He screamed as he launched his attack and hit the ground in front of Eucaliptusmon.

He took him by surprise as the attack hit him full force.

He screamed something before he turned his attention to Leomon and dodged another attack.

"Ah…the lionking. You should know better then to attack me, little lion…. Supernova!"

The attack hit Leomon full force and he screamed as he was thrown backwards.

As he landed on the hard ground he slowly tried to sit up again.

"Leomon…"

Davis ran to him and kneeled down with him.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Leomon looked up to him.

"No I won't…. This attack is eating me up inside. Burning my inside…. He is so much stronger then I ever thought."

He wasn't looking at Davis anymore as he looked down to his hands that were slowly disappearing.

Suddenly he looked up again.

"Protect him Davis…. do anything you can to help him. He survived attacks like this for thirty-five hundred years…but that doesn't mean he's invincible. He won't survive if it keeps going at this rate."

"Leomon…"

Leomon grabbed his arm tightly.

"Don't give up…don't give up on him."

"Leomon…. I…" Davis looked down.

"I don't know if I can." He whispered.

Leomon shook his head.

"Don't lose Faith in him or he won't be able to defeat him…don't let him become a lost hope."

Leomon slowly turned into data as he disappeared.

"Don't lose hope…………"

Davis felt tears fall down his cheeks as Leomon disappeared out of his arms.

Leomon's words kept repeating themselves in his head as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Lose hope…T.K…why aren't you here to tell me what to do. Even yell at me wouldn't matter."

He bit his lower lip as the tears fell down his cheeks freely.

Suddenly he snapped them open again as he looked towards Izzy.

Izzy was sitting on his knees with his hands in front of him as he threw up blood again.

"Don't give up…Right."

Davis turned to the others.

"Keep him busy for a moment.

Just distract him at any cost!"

He ran off towards Izzy while the others nodded and looked at Eucaliptusmon.

"Seems like you caused another death Faith…. Don't you ever grow tired of killing all those digimon."?

Izzy didn't look up to him when he saw Davis come running towards him.

"You...Eucaliptusmon. Do you realise how ugly you are?"

Kari looked at Matt frowning.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Matt send an apologising smile to her.

"Alright guy's. I know you can't defeat him but we've got to buy time for Izzy to finish up."

Their digimon looked up to them and nodded.

"For Izzy we can do this."

Gomamon slowly said. He concentrated.

"Gomamon digivolve into…. Ikkakumon…Harpoon torpedo!"

"Gabumon digivolve into…Garurumon…Howling Blaster!"

"Veemon Armordigivolve into…Flamedramon… Fire rocket!"

"Gatomon Armordigivolve into…Nefertimon…. Rosetta stone!"

The four digidestined looked worried as their digimon attacked Eucaliptusmon.

He turned to look at them and laughed as he threw their attacks away like it was nothing more then an annoying tickle.

"Really…. you think you've got a change against me?"

"He is just to strong."

Ikkakumon looked at Eucaliptusmon angry.

"We can't give up…. we must keep fighting."

He looked back at where Davis was kneeling down with Izzy.

"They need the time."

All three other digimon nodded and attacked again to buy time………

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know…. it's short but it was all I could do for now I'm experiencing a major distraction called Naruto '


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: Still the same

The fic:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Seems like you caused another death Faith…. Don't you ever grow tired of killing all those digimon." _

_Izzy didn't look up to him when he saw Davis come running towards him. _

Izzy blinked as he saw Davis run toward him at full speed.

"Davis?" Davis kneeled down beside him.

"You need to get up."

He grabbed Izzy's arm.

"Davis….why?"

Davis didn't look up to Izzy as he let go of Izzy's arm.

"Because…. Because we need you to defeat Eucaliptusmon."

"Is that all there is?"

His voice was soft as he looked down to the ground.

Davis bit his lower lip as he punched the ground.

"Damn it! you are suppose to be the strongest digidestined ever… you should be able to defeat him."

Izzy looked towards the others who were distracting Eucaliptusmon.

"They are fighting."

Davis looked up as well.

"They are buying time so you can recover."

"Is that the only reason they are fighting Davis? Or is there also an different reason?"

His eyes shifted from the group towards Davis.

Davis blinked as he looked at him.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Anger ran through him as he looked at the older digidestined.

Izzy sat down on his knees and looked back at the group.

"They are fighting cause they have hope, hope that we can win."

Davis followed his gaze.

"How can they keep on hoping…everyone is death…we…we…. I failed to protect them…. I couldn't."

Tears ran down his cheeks.

"It's not you're fault, I know you won't believe me right now…but in a while you will understand what I mean. You couldn't help them even if you wanted to."

"But I survived while they didn't."

He rubbed his tears away with his sleeve but more tears kept falling.

Izzy looked back at him.

"It's not to late…I want to bring them back even if it's the last thing I will do. But I cannot do it alone."

Davis looked up to Izzy for a moment.

Could he really bring them back?

"Can…can you really bring them back?"

"I hope so."

Davis laughed through his tears.

"Hope…. why does everyone keep saying have hope…what good does hope do?"

Izzy closed his eyes.

"Hope gives people strength to fight the dark. It gives them something to look forward to, something to fight for."

"To fight for?"

Izzy nodded without opening his eyes.

"Hope brings light in the darkness and gives the scared courage and strength to stand against the dark on their own. It gives the friends of the fallen people enough strength to keep believing in there friends."

"Is hope really that strong?"

Izzy opened his eyes as he nodded again.

"Think about it. When you have a football match, you're behind on score and it's almost time. You keep aiming for that one goal that can lead you to victory and can make you're friends proud of you."

"I hope for a goal then…I see what you mean."

Davis looked at Izzy and held out his hand.

"It takes hope to awaken the other emotions."

Izzy nodded as he took Davis hand and let himself be helped up as Davis chest started to shine with his crest.

"What can I do to help you?"

Izzy smiled.

"You just did."

Izzy smiled at him as he pulled his crest of his neck and handed it to Davis.

"Use this if I won't make it."

"What…. What do you mean if you don't make it?"

Davis looked at him confused.

Izzy looked at him and put it inside Davis pocket.

"Just keep it with you for now."

He smiled and Davis shrugged.

"Sure."

He turned to the others and Davis saw everyone's crest shine on their chests.

"Everyone…."

Izzy closed his eyes and Davis could feel something in his heart.

He could feel the hope in his chest.

"Do it Izzy…. Get back our friends!"

He yelled.

Izzy nodded and opened his eyes revealing two golden eyes.

Bright white light appeared around them blinding them all.

Everyone, including Eucaliptusmon, closed his eyes to protect them from the light.

As Davis opened his eyes again he blinked.

"What happened?"

Izzy was breathing fast and blood slowly fell out of his mouth, as he looked confused towards Eucaliptusmon who laughed.

"Seems like you're little trick didn't work. Time to get serious for me then."

Matt gasped as he saw several arms coming towards them effectively knocking them over.

He landed on the ground next to Joe and gasped for air as it was all knocked out of him.

He turned onto his back feeling sore all over as he slowly sat up again.

"We can't stop him anymore…. what went wrong."

He looked over to Izzy who was suddenly a whole lot closer then a minute earlier.

Joe sat up as well.

"It didn't work…. I think Izzy's to far out of power."

"To far out of power? How can he be out of power?"

"Because we took most of his powers away from him remember."

Matt gasped again.

"Idiot…Izzy can't perform any kind of spell without our help then."

Joe nodded.

"It appears to be that way."

Kari looked at the both of him or her slightly wondering how anyone could be that stupid.

"Instead of fighting each other…don't you think we aught to help him then?"

"I can't seem to stand up."

Matt breathed as he leaned on his arms.

Joe did the same and closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply.

Davis looked towards his friends.

"You're powers…there."

Izzy blinked a few times as he looked at them.

"Taken…you guy's took my powers? DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD AT LEAST HAVE INFORMED ME OF THAT BY NOW!"

He screamed towards them as fury raged through him making several mountains explode.

Joe and Matt winched under his scream.

"I kind of forgot during everything."

"YOU FORGOT? DON'T YOU THINK IT WOULD BE A LITTLE HELPFUL TO KNOW I CANNOT FIGHT HIM BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Joe winched again.

"Please stop screaming."

He said weakly as he covered his ears.

Izzy breathed in deeply as he forced himself to calm down.

"Who needs enemies with friends like that."

He muttered as he calmed down again.

"Is there any change you can give it back to me?"

He looked to Gennai who swallowed as Izzy's angry gaze reached him.

"Eh…well…. no?"

He held up his hands in defense as Izzy was practically surrounded by red power.

"Now. There is no need to get angry…you can bind you're strengths together so Izzy have access to his powers."

"Don't we need the others for that, since that also hold part of his powers?"

Kari said flatly.

"Geez Kari don't get to optimistic."

Davis said sarcastically.

Izzy blinked.

"No…. when they died there power would automatically return to the original owner. So all I have to do is kill you."

Matt swallowed as he slowly stood up.

"Eh…what about combining our powers? I feel a lot more for that option."

Joe nodded as he stood up as well.

"Yeah…. sounds better."

Izzy shot them a look that said clearly he was ready to kill them but he nodded.

"Yeah."

He shot a look at Eucaliptusmon who was still laughing like a maniac.

"Honestly Faith…do you really need an enemy like me with friends like that. Why don't you join me so that together we can rule the world."

He showed his ugly teeth to him.

A disgusted look appeared on Izzy's face as he turned back to the others.

"Hold out you're hand and give me you're strength."

They all nodded.

"You don't think I would really let you do that?"

Eucaliptusmon reached out with his arms again.

But before his arms could reach them a shield surrounded them as Izzy collected the powers of the others.

His arms hit the ground and caused a curtain of smoke to appear making him incapable of trying anything till he could see them again.

As the smoke slowly cleared up Eucaliptusmon could see that the shield was cleared up.

He laughed as he slowly could see the five standing, still with their hands together.

"And what exactly did you think would happen?"

He stopped laughing shocked as the smoke cleared up completely showing a total of twelve young humans…. twelve digidestined who all looked determent at him.

"Took ya long enough." A young man with brown hair that stood against all gravity said with a smile on his pale lips………………

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R&R people


	20. Chapter 20 end of the fight

Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: Still the same

**Reviews: **

**Jenna: Stop kicking Izzy. Izzy yelps and hides behind me. Stop her! Stop her! As defense of Izzy. He has every right to be angry at them...sort of...he's been beat up trying to get the others back...while they knew he couldn't do it alone...and he's actually yelling only at Joe **

**Izzy yelps again when you glomp him...eh...I don't think Tai would like that and Gennai already said it was only temporary I'm no god Jenna...I can't bring them back forever...not like this **

**My reaction: hides behind Izzy, she's going to kill me for this chapter T-T**

**Ahum...right...read...and Jenna? Don't kill me...please?**

The fic:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_As the smoke slowly cleared up Eucaliptusmon could see that the shield was clearing up. _

_He laughed as he slowly could see the five standing, still with their hands together. _

"_And what exactly did you think would happen?" _

_He stopped laughing shocked as the smoke cleared up completely showing a total of twelve young humans…. twelve digidestined who all looked determent at him. _

"_Took ya long enough."_

_A young man with brown hair that stood against all gravity said with a smile on his pale lips………………_

Eucaliptusmon gasped as he saw them standing behind the five known digidestined.

"How…"

Izzy stepped forward.

"I told you not to underestimate their power."

Eucaliptusmon slowly backed away from them as Izzy said that.

He smiled sadly as he looked sideward to the brown-haired boy next to him.

"Hi."

Tai looked at him with a smile.

"What took you so long?"

Izzy smiled again but this time more happy.

"They forgot to mention that they took most of my powers from me. I needed their help."

Tai nodded as he pulled Izzy close to him and hugged him.

Izzy didn't say anything as he just buried his head in Tai's chest.

Matt blinked as he carefully touched Sora's hand.

"You're really back…. I can't believe it."

He whispered before he hugged her.

Joe closed his arms around Mimi and pulled her close.

"Don't you dare getting away again."

Mimi laughed as she hugged Joe back.

"I'm not planning to."

Kari ran to T.K and threw herself into his arms laughing.

T.K laughed as well.

"Hi there angel."

Davis looked at Ken, Yolei and Cody.

"You…"

He swallowed as tears fell down his cheeks again.

He felt three pairs of arms close around him and pull him close.

He happily leaned into their hugs and closed his arms around Ken as he took Cody and Yolei's hands.

"Don't you leave me alone with those maniacs again."

He cried as he buried his shoulder.

All three of them laughed and Yolei and Cody stepped backwards as Ken placed a kiss on Davis hair.

"You were really brave earlier."

He said softly.

Davis blinked as he looked up.

"You saw?"

Yolei nodded.

"We saw everything what happened and I think it's time we get rid of that guy."

They all nodded and turned towards Eucaliptusmon.

Izzy looked to the ground shortly before looking forward again.

He could feel the surprise and happiness of the others when they saw their friends again and smiled as he closed his eyes.

As he opened them again the sad look disappeared and made place for a determent one.

"Alright…. Let's do this."

Everyone nodded as they pulled their attention completely forwards to Eucaliptusmon without ever letting go of each other's hands.

Power was seen in their eyes as they all closed their eyes and focused their energy on Izzy.

He closed his eyes as their crest appeared on their chests and gave him the necessary power he needed to get their digimon there.

As they appeared they all blinked.

"Say…What is going on?"

Agumon looked around him till he saw Eucaliptusmon.

"Never mind."

Palmon, Biyomon, Patamon, Armadillomon, Wormmon and Hawkmon saw what Agumon meant and sighed.

"Guess that means we're in trouble again."

They all looked back to their human partners.

"Alright everyone…. Digivolve!" They all nodded.

"Agumon digivolve into Greymon"

"Biyomon digivolve into Birdramon."

"Palmon digivolve into Togemon."

"Patamon digivolve into Angemon."

"Armadillomon Armordigivolve into Digmon."

"Wormmon Armordigivolve into Stingmon."

Hawkmon and the other digimon digivolved as well and soon eleven huge Digimon stood in front of Eucaliptusmon.

Izzy closed his eyes as in front of him an arrow and bow appeared.

The others also closed their eyes and send their crests over to Izzy.

All of their power went into the bow and Izzy opened his eyes and levitated it up to Angewomon who took it in her hands.

"Alright guys….attack!"

All Digimon nodded and fired all their attacks off on Eucaliptusmon.

"Supernova!"

He burned away the attacks that come to him but instead of backing down like earlier all the digimon just continued to attack till Eucaliptusmon lost part of his defense.

Izzy closed his eyes again as he held up their energy.

They kept attacking and attacking for a long time till finally their energy was almost up.

They all were breathing heavily and looked at Eucaliptusmon who still showed no signs of tiredness.

"Just how strong is that guy?"

Greymon asked Tai.

"Very strong."

"It almost seems like he is indestructible."

"He's not."

Izzy looked at Eucaliptusmon till he saw an opening.

"NOW"

Out of nowhere an attack was thrown at Eucaliptusmon.

"Electro shocker!"

The electrical attack hit him with full force and also the other digimon attacked again.

All of their attacks hit Eucaliptusmon and he fell over under need the weight of them.

Angewomon aimed the arrow as he fell and shot it to him hitting him right inside the heart.

Eucaliptusmon gasped as he fell.

As he hit the ground the arrow entered his body completely making him glow with all of the digidestined power.

It surrounded him and closed in on him making him scream in pain.

"How...you are just mere humans…"

Davis smiled as he balled his hand.

"Nothing is stronger then us. We humans seem weak cause we fight with emotions in our hearts…. but you know what…. those emotions make us strong and as long as we have them evil guy's like you can't destroy us!"

The others nodded to his words and Eucaliptusmon' eyes widened.

"This can't be…they…. they. Can't…."

He looked at Izzy who looked back at him coldly.

"It seems like you are defeated Eucaliptusmon."

He said softly as the evil digimon' body began to disappear.

A huge insect landed next to Izzy and de- digivolved into Tentomon.

"Izzy!"

He hugged the digimon with a smile as the other digimon also de-digivolved and jumped into there human arms.

Eucaliptusmon saw the scene in front of him and growled.

"I cannot…I will not."

He felt his body disappear as he reached forward with his arm towards Izzy as Tai locked his arms around him again.

"Faith' love…his strength…. I…. I…"

Anger shot through his eyes as he disappeared completely.

"We did it."

Tai said quietly as he looked at Izzy.

Izzy didn't look at him as he saw something out of the corner of his eye flash towards Tai.

"Tai!"

He screamed as he saw Eucaliptusmon last desperate attack coming and pushed Tai out of the way.

He didn't have time to call up a shield as the fireball hit him full force in the side covering him for a second before pushing him of his feet.

Everyone gasped as Izzy fell on the ground and stayed there unmoving.

"Izzy…. Izzy!"…

The End

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Just kidding…. there is a next chapter after this one

TBC

I was just kidding…just kidding…. kidding!

Ducking for all the flying objects coming my way and then runs screaming from all the evil readers who chase her with a knife

R&R please...and stop throwing daggers at me Jenna!


	21. Chapter 21 the final

**Chapter 21 The final chapter!**

**Disclaimer**: Still the same

**Reviews: **

**Jenna:** **waits till she got her jaw of the floor All right I'm glad you don't kill auteurs...this fic is one of you're favorites? 0.0...really???????????????? Teary eyes and strangling Jenna in a big hug before letting go not wanting to kill you wait...torture me? What for? Read the chapter before you kill me please? Puppy eyes grabs you out of the corner, read and stop crying... I couldn't do it... T-T just...just read...and review without killing me?  
**  
The fic:

**Personal thanks to Jenna for all her help and pushing me to keep writing**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_We did it." _

_Tai said quietly as he looked at Izzy. _

_Izzy didn't look at him as he saw something out of the corner of his eye flash towards Tai. _

"_Tai!" _

_He screamed as he saw Eucaliptusmon last desperate attack coming and pushed Tai out of the way. _

_He didn't have time to call up a shield as the fireball hit him full force in the side covering him for a second before pushing him of his feet._

_Everyone gasped as Izzy fell on the ground and stayed there unmoving. _

"_Izzy…Izzy!"…_

Tai felt like time slowed down as he was pushed out of the way by Izzy.

In slow motion he saw Izzy being hit and fall to the ground.

With a soft thump Izzy hit the hard ground under need him.

His eyes were closed and he didn't move.

"Izzy…IZZY!"

Tai crawled to him and took him in his arms carefully trying to avoid the burns on the younger boy's body.

He turned him around.

Blood was covering the younger digidestined and his eyes were closed.

"Izzy…Izzy wake up!"

He carefully shook him but Izzy didn't open his eyes, as he lay unmoving in Tai's arms.

Tears appeared in his eyes as he desperately searched for a heartbeat, only to find that none was there.

"Izzy…. Don't do this to me…please…. don't leave me!"

He shook Izzy more violent.

"Tai…."

From the corner of his eye Tai could see Matt kneel down beside him.

"Tai…."

He ignored Matt and shook Izzy again.

"Izzy…"

"Tai…it's no use…. he…he's gone."

"No he's not…. Izzy's strong."

Matt nodded.

"Yes he is, but you got to be realistic…. not even Izzy can reverse death."

"Yes he can, he brought us back too, so he'll just have to concentrate his powers and come back to me."

Tears fell down Tai's cheeks violently and he brushed them away with the back of his hand.

Traces of blood and dirt were left behind on his cheeks as he did.

He took Izzy's hand. "Come one…come back."

"Tai… he can't Tai."

"Yes he can…he must."

Matt closed his eyes as tears fell out of them.

"It's no use Tai." "Matt's right Tai…."

Joe kneeled beside Tai and pulled him slowly away from Izzy's body.

Tai shook his head.

"No…it will be alright. He'll come back."

Joe shook his head.

"No he won't. I'm sorry Tai but he won't."

"He did it before…everyone thought he was death and he came back then. Why can't he do that now?"

"He won't just pop out of the bushes saying it was all a prank Tai. He's death…He sacrificed himself to safe us."

Davis whispered as tears fell down his cheeks.

"He gave his own life for ours."

"Then I want to die to."

Tai pulled himself away from Joe and took Izzy's hand.

"Kill me."

"He won't do that…"

"Yes he will."

Matt looked from Izzy to Tai and stood up.

"He wouldn't want you to."

"I don't care!"

Matt closed his eyes as he balled his fists.

"Damn it Tai."

He punched Tai right across the face causing the other to fall backwards onto the ground.

Shocked he looked up to Matt.

"W. Why…?"

He didn't bother to sit up as tears fell down his cheeks freely.

"He pushed me out of the way…. it should have been me instead of him…. why? Why did he push me away?"

He looked up into Matt' icy blue eyes.

Matt breathed out slowly as he looked into his teary brown eyes.

"Because he loved you. He didn't want you to die. He…. he loves you so much Tai, more then you'll ever imagine."

Tai looked down and closed his eyes.

"How can I live on without him?"

Matt whipped his own tears away before he kneeled down beside Tai.

"Because he wants you to. I bet he is watching us now with those intensive black eyes wondering what the hell we are crying over. And yelling at us for wasting so much precious time to have fun."

A small smile came to Tai's mouth.

"That does sound like him."

Matt nodded as new tears ran down his cheeks.

He didn't bother to dry them as he looked at Tai.

"He would want us to live life the fullest and not to look back at bad times."

Tai nodded as he let himself being pulled up by Matt.

He looked at Izzy's lifeless body before turning his gaze to the others.

They were all quietly watching them without making a sound.

Tai took a deep breath.

"It's over isn't it?"

Kari nodded as she looked to where Eucaliptusmon had been.

"Yes it is."

Sora and Mimi followed her gaze.

"Wait… I though Izzy couldn't bring us back for good…will we disappear again?"

They all turned their gaze to Gennai.

"I…I'm not sure."

He answered while swallowing.

He was looking at Izzy's body.

"Izzy is. was I mean, very strong. I don't know how strong he really was.

If he was strong enough to bring you all back for good."

Davis looked at Izzy and kneeled down beside Veemon when he felt something in his pants.

He frowned as he got the thing out and saw Izzy's crest.

"Where did you get that Davis?" Joe asked curious.

"Izzy gave it to me while you were distracting him. He said to use it if he wouldn't make it. I…I didn't understand what he meant."

Joe looked at the small crest inside Davis' hand.

"It's Knowledge.and Faith combined. He combined his two crests? Why?"

Kari walked to them and looked at the crest.

"He knew?"

"Knew what?"

Yolei looked at her confused.

"That he wouldn't make it. Why would he else give his crest to Davis?"

They all looked at her before Cody nodded.

"It makes sense but still…. why would he give his crest to Davis, what good would a crest without a owner do?"

"Unless he stores power inside it it's useless."

Matt and Joe looked at Cody as he said that.

"Of course, He thought of a backup plan."

"To revive himself?" Mimi asked confused.

Tai looked back to where Izzy lay.

"No…. he knew that as long as he was alive, the dark Digimon wouldn't leave him alone. Alive he would only bring us into more danger and he wouldn't want that."

"He stored this power to bring you guy's back."

Matt realized.

Tai nodded.

"Hold out you're crests."

They all nodded and Tai looked at Izzy's crest.

He took a deep breath as he placed Izzy's crest in the middle.

Izzy's crest lighted up and as his light weakened the other crests lightened up one by one.

When Izzy's crest lost its glow it fell into the sand.

The other crests kept on glowing as they were placed around the necks of their owners.

They could all feel the power as their crests glowed strong surrounding them completely and blinding them from the Digimon's gaze.

They closed their eyes against the bright light as they realized they were going home…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An old man walked past the graves to one lonely grave at the end of the cemetery.

A small grave that was surrounded by all kind of flowers. Only a small entryway and the stone itself were flowerless.

A soft wind blew into the man's face, but he didn't pay attention to the wind and looked at the small grave.

His tired brown eyes showed an old age and lots of experience in life.

A trembling hand found it's way to the letters written in the tombstone and he smiled.

For years there had been nothing inside this little grave but now there was.

Finally a place was given to him to visit was he loved most and he visited it every day for eighty years now.

His other hand took a red rose out of his jacket and laid it on the letters.

A gentle smile appeared on his wrinkled old face.

He showed one last look at the small grave before walking back the way he had come.

At the end of the lane he turned again and looked past the small grave as he saw flowers craw away from beside the grave to make place for another one.

He smiled warmly to the small stone and could see a young man with red hair and eyes as black as the nightstand on the grave looking at him.

"Soon…you keep waiting for me love…. soon we'll be together again."

The boy nodded and smiled at him before disappearing again and the old man turned around and walked away again to disappear around the corner.

The End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To think this was actually my alternative ending…. When I had written the original ending I couldn't find myself in it, no way Izzy would let Tai kill himself, that wasn't what he sacrificed himself for.

So I started writing again and this is what came out. Personally I'm very happy with this outcome…a lot more then with the other ending

And with this I ended my fic…. I finished my first fic…. wow

I'm so happy I finished it…. but I'm gonna miss it so much T-T

Oh well I think I will be writing more Izzy/Tai fics

Hope Ya all liked it

And thanks for reading

Mate ne!

For the alternative endings of a lost hope go to my profile or if this link works, use this link.

http // www fan fiction net/s/3697559/1/Alosthopeanalternativeending


	22. Thank you readers, a note of editing

**Hello readers, **

**Right now every single chapter of A Lost Hope has been replaced with a edited and beta'd version.**

**I hope this will have made it much easier to read for everyone and that people will be able to enjoy it more.**

**The dialog is stretched out far more so it won't be a bunch of lines without any direction.**

**For the story itself I haven't really changed much, only a few lyrics that didn't quite fit or match with what I had meant.**

**(like sigh and sign and other things like that)**

**I want to say a special thanks to:**

**15animefreak15, jennamarie and breathofdreams, the reviewers of this fic that gave me **

**lots of idea's and inspiration!**

**The three of you made my first fic to be a blast.**

**And thanks to every other person that read this fic!**

Please inform me if this new edited version is easier to read 

If you happen to still come across any errors I have missed, please inform me then as well so I can still take it out!

Thank you very much

Daily


End file.
